Chaque chose en son temps
by Klariss
Summary: Bosco se fait voler son arme, Sully et Tatiana ont du mal à se retrouver, Ty et Alex sont heureux...
1. Default Chapter

CHAQUE CHOSE EN SON TEMPS.  
  
***Caserne des pompiers***  
  
Jimmy : Je te jure ! Jo : Attend, tu veux dire que ce mec était sur le point de cramer et la seule chose qui trouve à te dire, c'est « Donne moi une glace à la banane ? » Walsh : Y'en a qui sont totalement déjantés. J'veux dire que si je suis sur le point de rôtir pour finir en merguez, je penserais en priorité à ma famille. Jimmy : Et c'est pas tout. Lorsque j'ai réussi à le descendre, il a été voir sa femme et la première chose qui lui a demandé c'est si elle avait pas 1$ pour qu'il aille s'acheter une glace à la banane.  
  
Kim, Alex, Doc et Carlos arrivent à ce moment là.  
  
Kim : Qui est-ce qui voulait une glace à la banane ? Walsh : Un barge. Jimmy : Bon après-midi? Doc : Pas trop mauvais. On a eu deux accidents de voitures avec blessés légers, un avp. Carlos :.Et une bonne femme en détresse respiratoire qui voulait absolument que son poisson rouge l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Jo : En gros y'a que des cinglés aujourd'hui. Alex : Et il n'est que 17 heures  
  
Kim prend une petite bouteille d'eau lorsque Jimmy se glisse derrière elle et la prend par la taille.  
  
Kim : Oh, qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es d'humeur câline ? Jimmy : Les hommes ont aussi besoin de tendresse parfois. Kim : Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu le droit à tant d'attention et d'affection pendant notre mariage. Jimmy : J'ai deux places pour le concert des Sharks demain soir, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Kim : Un rencard maintenant ? De mieux en mieux. Jimmy : Alors ? Kim : Faut voir Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de son ex-mari et se dirige vers l'escalier Jimmy : Voir quoi ? Kim : Si je dois décommander Boscorelli. Jimmy : Bosco ? Kim : Hé relaxe je plaisantais ! Détend-toi, tu vas nous faire un infarct'.  
  
*** Dans les rues de New York***  
  
Bosco : Ah, LA FERME Homme1 : Mais c'est lui qui a commencé Homme2 : C'est pas vrai Bosco : Et puis vous avez continué ! Alors il a enchaîné donc vous vous êtes défendus. Homme1 : Comment vous savez ça ? Bosco : J'suis voyante ! Faith se rapproche de son partenaire.  
  
Bosco : Je vais devenir dingue ! Mais ils ont décidé d'être cons, aujourd'hui ? Faith : Calme toi ! Bosco : À cause d'eux on va avoir trois tonnes de paprasse à faire ! Faith : C'est le métier ! Allez messieurs, vous allez rentrer sagement là- dedans. Homme1 : Quoi, parce qu'en plus vous m'embarquez ? C'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti m'est rentré dedans. Homme2 : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Homme1 : Ah non ? Homme2 : Non, si je l'avais fait exprès je me serais arrangé pour que vous ne puissiez plus parler ! Homme1 : Quoi ? Vous voyez bien il me menace ! J'y suis pour rien là-dedans c'est dingue ! Bosco : Ah oui ? Et lorsque vous avez frappé, c'était une puissance extérieure qui agissait à votre place ? Vos mains n'étaient plus sous contrôle ? Homme1 : Mais. Bosco : Montez là-dedans, dépêchez-vous. Faith : C'est aussi valable pour vous monsieur.  
  
Faith referme la porte de la patrouilleuse.  
  
Bosco : C'est un super début de journée, vraiment ! Faith : Faut de tout pour faire un monde.  
  
Ils montent dans la voiture puis s'en vont.  
  
*** Mickey Mantle's, sur la 59ème***  
  
Ty : J'adore ça ! Sully : Ouais elles sont plutôt bonnes Ty : Non je ne parle pas des frites, mais du fait que pour une fois, on peut manger tranquillement sans avoir d'appel. Sully : C'est vrai que c'est calme aujourd'hui. Ty : Comment ça va avec Tatiana ? Sully : Depuis cette histoire avec Chevchenko elle est plutôt à cran. Ty : Ca se comprend Sully : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a menti Ty : Ben c'est pas forcément évident de dire quelque chose comme ça. Tu la voyais arriver devant toi et te dire « Sully mon vrai nom est Natascha et je travaille pour la mafia ? Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas tout baigne » Sully : C'est vrai Ty : L'essentiel pour le moment c'est que vous réussissiez à vous retrouver. Sully : Je l'aime, c'est ça le pire ! Ty : L'amour est une science trop complexe pour le commun des mortels. Suis ton c?ur, c'est tout. Sully : Mouais. Central : 55 Charlie, un 10-9 au 1045 de la 1ere avenue. Ty : 55 Charlie à Central, 1045 de la 1ere avenue, bien reçu. Une perturbation domestique ! Sully : Génial ! ***38ème Rue, au niveau de Lexington***  
  
Faith et Bosco descendent de la patrouilleuse. Les pompiers sont entrain d'éteindre un feu tandis que Doc et Kim s'occupent des blessés.  
  
Faith : C'est pas trop grave ? Doc : Non juste quelques blessés légers et deux intoxications à la fumée. Bosco : Alors Doherty, t'éteint le feu que ta maman a mis ? Jimmy : Oh je croyais que c'était la tienne, quand elle a oublié d'éteindre sa cigarette qu'elle a laissée près de son verre de whisky. Bosco commence à prendre des mesures en avant quand Faith l'attrape par le bras. Kim : Oh les mecs on se calme ! Faith (à Bosco): Fait pas ça ; ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Bosco (à Doherty) : Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma mère comme ça c'est clair ? Jimmy : Quoi j'ai heurté le petit fi-fils à sa maman ? Bosco se retourne Faith : Bosco ! Ca sert à rien Central : Central à 55 David, une bagarre signalée au 14 de la 38ème. Faith : 55 David à central, on y va. (À Bosco) : C'est juste en face. Viens ! Bosco se dirige nerveusement vers le bâtiment juste de l'autre côté de la rue tandis que Kim s'approche de Jimmy. Kim : Bien joué, t'as le chic pour blessé les gens toi. Jimmy : C'est lui qui a commencé ! Kim : Oh mais grandit un peu. C'est pas le genre de sujet sur lequel on plaisante. Doc : Kim j'ai besoin de toi ici. Elle s'éloigne de Jimmy et va voir la patiente que Doc lui a indiquée. Jimmy : Il l'a cherché !!!  
  
Bosco et Faith se dirigent vers l'appartement indiqué par le concierge. Faith regarde Bosco.  
  
Bosco : Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Faith : Ca va ? Bosco : Non ça ne va pas, comment est-ce qu'il a osé ? Faith : Ecoute je reconnais que Doherty n'est pas très finaud, mais tu l'a provoqués. Bosco : Et ça lui donne le droit d'insulter ma mère ? Faith : Je ne lui donne pas raison, mais si t'apprenais à te la fermer quand il le faut, vous n'en arriveriez pas là tous les deux. Bosco : Je ne supporte pas ce type Faith : Est-ce que tu te supportes seulement toi-même ? Bosco : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Faith : On y est. Ah mais ça pu ici ! Bosco : Non me dis pas que. Faith : Police, ouvrez la porte ! Aucune réponse Bosco : Ils ne sont pas très réceptifs on dirait. Faith : Police ! Bosco : J'ai une meilleure idée. Il s'éloigne un peu de la porte et la défonce à coup de pied, puis entre. Faith (sur un air déploré): Ah ! La virilité en action ! Elle suit son partenaire. A l'intérieur tout est enfumé. Bosco : Oh, mais c'est l'aquarium ici ! En traversant le salon, ils tombent sur une dizaine de camés avachis de tout leur long soit sur le canapé soit parterre. Bosco : Alors on se fait une petite fête ? Un ? Il se dirige vers un noir, coiffé de rastas, entrain de se fumer un split. Bosco : Un ? C'est pas gentil ça les gars, vous organisez une boom et je suis même pas invité ? Arrête de fumer, toi (en disant ça il enlève le spliff de la main du type et le jette au sol, tandis que Faith regarde autour d'elle) Faith : On nous a appelé pour une bagarre, vous ne sauriez pas au courant ? Bosco : Hé les demeurés, elle vous a posé une question ! (Au mec avachi sur le canapé) Hé toi Rastaman, oui toi, là avec tes cheveux, tu ne saurais pas ce qui se passe ? Rastaman (complètement défoncé) : Nonnn Faith : Laisse tu n'en tireras rien. Bosco : Je rêve pas là ? Il se dirige vers une autre pièce. Bosco : Mais c'est un bang ! Et un gros en plus !!! D'accord vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation Faith : Arrestation ? Bosc. Bosco : Tout le monde les mains en l'air Faith : Bosco, tu ne peux pas tous les arrêter ; ils sont onze. Bosco : Quoi je devrais les laisser se procurer de la came, en profiter et ensuite les laisser revendre le reste à des gosses ? Faith : Ah oui et tu comptes faire quoi une fois qu'ils auront tous les menottes aux poignets ? Les mettre tous les onze dans la voiture ? Bosco : On peut très bien les faire courir derrière. Faith : Ah ! Bon écoute, on nous a signalé une bagarre dans cet appartement exact ? Bosco : Et alors certainement que c'est un voisin qui a senti les odeurs et qui a appelé le 911 sous un faux prétexte. Faith : Tu connais les revendeurs Bosco, ils sont assez stupides pour vendre de la came, mais en, général ils restent clean. Bosco : Tu veux en venir où ? Faith : Regarde ces sachets, ils sont à peine entamés. Bosco : Tu penses qu'ils pourraient être toujours ici ? Faith : Quand on était dehors j'ai remarqué deux types entrer dans cet immeuble. Et puisqu'on n'a pas bougé, qu'ils ne sont pas sortis, ils ne peuvent être qu'ici. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ceux-là, mais on était sur les lieux bien avant l'appel. De plus c'est un tout petit immeuble. Bosco : Je vais vérifier au fond. Faith : J'appel des renforts. 55 David à Central, possibilité de 10-5 à cette adresse. Besoin de renforts. Central : Central à 55 David, possibilité de 10-5. Les renforts sont sur la route.  
  
*** Dans la patrouilleuse de 55 Charlie***  
  
Sully : Des places pour le concert de Bruce Springstin ? Ty : Oui, demain soir au premier rang. Sully : Waou, ça m'a l'air d'être du sérieux entre vous. Ty : Alex est vraiment une fille chouette. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, et j'espère que ça va durer le plus longtemps possible. Sully : Et vous n'êtes pas trop dérangés par Carlos pour vos. vos ébats amoureux ? Ty (sourire au coin des lèvres) : Il est toujours plongé dans ses bouquins à la bibliothèque où alors il ramène une fille. Il vit d'un côté de l'appart, moi de l'autre, et franchement, ça me va ! Sully commence à rire. Central : A tous les 55, on signale un 10-5 possible au niveau de la 38ème rue. Tous les renforts disponibles doivent se rendre à cette adresse. Sully : 55 Charlie, on y va.  
  
Les pompiers étaient encore entrain d'essayer de maîtriser le feu lorsque des voitures de police arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la rue. Doc et Kim, qu'Alex et Carlos avaient rejoint pour les aider à s'occuper des blessés, relevèrent la tête.  
  
Kim : Echelle de glasgo à 20. Carlos : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Doc : Aucune idée.  
  
Ils virent Sully et Davis sortir de la patrouilleuse.  
  
Doc : Hé Sully qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sully : On tient probablement des dealers. Ty (faisant un clin d'?il à Alex) : Salut Alex (un grand sourire) : Salut Sully : Davis ! Tu dragueras après. Ils rentrèrent dans la construction pendant que Carlos lança un regard à Alex. Carlos : Hé miss belle au bois dormant, les patients n'attendent pas ! Alex : Ouais !  
  
Elle aida Carlos à charger deux patients dans l'ambulance puis ils partirent en direction de la Pitié.  
  
Sully : Yokas qu'est-ce qui se passe. Faith : On a été appelé pour une bagarre et on est tombé sur des drogués. Leurs fournisseurs pourraient être ici. Ty : Où est Bosco ? Bosco : Ici. Y'a rien ! On a vérifié le premier étage. Sully, Ty vous prenez le troisième. On va vérifier le deuxième. Sully : Ok.  
  
Bosco et Faith vérifiaient les appartements un à un, tandis que Sully et Ty faisaient de même. La progression était lente et assidue. Lorsque Ty ouvrit la porte de l'avant dernier appartement, il senti un objet rentrer en collision avec lui, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, s'assommant moitié contre le mur. Sully : Davis ? Il s'approcha de son partenaire mais un homme lui fonça dessus et lui décrocha un bon direct du droit, qui le fit valser en arrière. Puis un autre homme sorti de l'appartement en courant, et tous deux dévalèrent les escaliers. Sully attrapa sa radio : Bosco ; Faith, deux hommes dans les escaliers. Ils sont à vous. Faith : Bien reçu Sully Bosco vit les deux hommes descendrent en trombe. Bosco : Police, arrêtez ! Mais les deux hommes continuèrent. Bosco commença à les poursuivre, suivit par Yokas Sully : Davis ça va ? Ty : Un peu sonné. Oh ben il t'a pas loupé le mec ! Sully toucha sa lèvre qui était gonflée et saignait.  
  
Les pompiers et secouristes finissaient de ranger leur matériel lorsqu'ils virent les deux types sortir en courant.  
  
Jimmy : Tiens ils sont coursés par Bosco je suis sûr !  
  
Bosco apparu à ce moment là et vit les types disparaître juste dans une allée en côté.  
  
Bosco : Du cons, arrêtez ça veut dire STOP !  
  
Il s'engagea après eux.  
  
Jimmy : J'suis bien content d'être pompier ! Jo : Ouais ? Jimmy : Ouais ; pas besoin de courir pour épater les filles, l'uniforme suffit ! Les pompiers se mirent à rire. Doc : Et c'est ce type là que t'as épousé ? Kim : Ouais je me demande comment j'ai fait pour rester cinq ans avec lui. Doc : T'étais folle ? Kim : Sans doute !  
  
Bosco s'avança dans l'allée mais ne vit personne, seulement des papiers par terre et une beine à ordures. Il s'arrêta de courir et avança prudemment lorsqu'un des deux hommes surgit de derrière la beine et lui asséna un coup dans le dos, ce qui causa la surprise et lui fit lâcher son arme. L'autre homme arriva et prit l'arme, tandis que Bosco essayait de se dégager de la poigne du premier. L'homme commença à diriger l'arme à Bosco lorsque Faith surgit. Bosco la vit du coin de l'?il.  
  
Bosco : Faith dégage de là ! Faith !  
  
Une détonation se fit entendre. Faith tomba en arrière, sur le trottoir ; tandis que l'homme abaissa l'arme à la tempe droite de Bosco, ce qui eût pour effet d'assommer ce dernier. Puis les deux hommes s'en allèrent en courant. Les deux policiers étaient à terre, l'un allongé sur le bitume, l'autre avait la tête en sang. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Plus un mouvement, juste le silence. 


	2. Problèmes

Jo : T'as finit avec la lance ? Jimmy : Ouais tu peux la ranger. Doc : Madame. Dame : Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital Doc : Vous avez une commotion. Dame : Et alors ? Doc : Il pourrait y avoir des complications. Vous devriez passer une radio. Dame : Je me sens bien. Doc : Je n'en doute pas. Alex : C'est bon j'ai finit Carlos : Doc ; t'as encore besoin de nous ? Doc : Non ! C'est bon. On va se débrouiller. Carlos : Ok  
  
Alex et lui commencèrent à ranger leur matériel dans l'ambulance. Faith sortie de l'immeuble à ce moment là. Elle regarda Doc. Faith : Où il est ? Doc : Il a tourné dans l'allée. Faith : Merci  
  
Jimmy s'approcha de Kim, qui attendait Doc.  
  
Jimmy : T'as finit ? Kim : Pour l'instant. Jimmy : Alors ? Kim : Alors quoi ? Jimmy : Tu as réfléchi ? Pour le concert, je veux dire. Kim : Je ne sais pas encore. La baby-sitter de Joey est malade et ma mère est partie avec son nouvel amant pendant deux semaines à la Jamaïque. Jimmy : Jamaïque ? Kim : Oui il est plutôt fortuné. Jimmy : Je ne t'ai jamais offert de voyages comme celui-là. Kim : Tu m'as donné un superbe fils, c'est le plus cadeau qu'un homme puisse faire à une femme. Jimmy : Ma mère est libre, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour qu'elle garde Joey. Kim : C'est génial.  
  
A ce moment là, une détonation retentie. Chacun stoppa net ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ils regardèrent tous en direction de l'allée et virent Faith s'effondrer.  
  
Kim : Oh, mon Dieu !  
  
Tout le monde se précipita vers Faith. Sully et Ty sortirent de l'immeuble à ce moment précis. Ils les arrêtèrent.  
  
Sully : Restez-là ! Doc : Mais Sull. Ty : Les mecs sont peut-être encore ici. Restez là. Les deux officiers commencèrent à tourner dans l'allée. Faith remua légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux. Le choc lui avait causé une grande douleur dans la poitrine. Ty se dirigea vers elle. Ty : Tu vas bien ? Faith : Ouais, remercie Dieu que j'avais mon gilet. Bosco, ou est-ce qu'il. Elle essaya de se relever mais se récusa très vite. Ty : Ne bouge pas. Il s'éloigna d'elle et alla rejoindre Sully. Bosco était toujours étendu par terre, la tête en sang. Sully n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir comment il allait ; mais devait avant tout vérifier que les hommes soient partis. Il avançait doucement, suivit de près par Ty. Une fois tout vérifier, ils se dirigèrent vers Bosco et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. Sully eu pour premier réflexe de vérifier son pouls.  
  
Ty : DOC ! KIM ! Les auxiliaires médicaux arrivèrent tout de suite. Alex et Carlos avaient été chercher les trousses de secours, Jo et Jimmy avaient prit deux civières. Kim et Doc se dirigèrent vers Faith, Alex et Carlos vers Bosco.  
  
Doc : Où est-ce que tu as été touchée. Faith : C'est pas grave, j'avais mon gilet. Kim : Fait voir. Elle déboutonna la chemise de son amie et vit l'endroit où la balle avait impactée. Doc : T'as des problèmes pour respirer. Faith fit un signe négatif de la tête. Doc : Bien. Il prit sa tension et son pouls. Kim : Tension, 15.3. Doc : Pouls à 130. Kim : C'est un peu élevé mais il n'y a pas à t'en faire, tu viens de subir un choc, alors dans ces conditions. Doc : Tout est normal. Tu vas nous suivre dans l'ambulance. Faith : Doc je vais bien. Doc : Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus ! Kim : C'est la marche à suivre. C'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien, c'est tout. Faith : Bosco ? Kim : Carlos et Alex s'occupent de lui.  
  
Carlos : Bosco tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux ? Alex : Pupilles fixes et réactives. Mouvement oculaire de la droite. Carlos mit une minerve autour du coup de Bosco et appliqua un bandage au niveau de la blessure. Ty : Il va bien ? Alex : Ca devrait aller Carlos : Bosco ouvre les yeux ! Dépêches-toi andouille ! Bosco se mit à tousser à ce moment là Bosco : J'suis pas une andouille ! Cette réplique fit sourire tout le monde. Bosco : Ah ma tête ! Alex : Reste allongé Carlos : Tu t'es prit un sérieux coup, quelqu'un t'as assommé. Bosco : Je sais bien que quelqu'un m'a assommé c'est pas le genre de truc que j'oublie ! Ty : Ca lui a pas altéré les neurones ! Sully : Je crois que je le préférais largement lorsqu'il était dans les vaps Bosco : Je t'ai entendu tu sais !  
  
*** Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Faith est assise sur la table d'examen, Ty et Sully sont à côté d'elle. Montville rentre dans la salle en tenant des radios, puis les met sur un négato.  
  
Montville : Aucune fracture ; juste un gros hématome. Je vais vous donner une pommade. Vous devrez en mettre deux fois par jour pendant deux semaines. Faith : Merci. Vous avez des nouvelles de Bosco ? Montville : Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour lui. Ses radios sont normales et il a retrouvé son caractère ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours aller en radiologie, il rouspète sur tout ce qui bouge. Il a déjà fait fuir trois infirmières ! Les trois policiers se mirent à rire mais Faith s'arrêta la première, sa poitrine lui faisant toujours mal. Montville (sortant de la salle) : Il est évident que vous ne pourrez pas courir avant au moins une semaine. Faith : C'est clair que je ne vais pas aller faire le marathon de New York ! Sully : Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Faith : Non c'est bon, je vais aller voir Bosco et appeler Fred. Ty : D'accord. Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit. Faith : Merci les gars. Une infirmière rentre dans la pièce. Jane : Hé j'ai le Sergent Christopher en ligne. Je pense que vous devriez aller lui répondre sinon il va finir par nous faire un infarct' au téléphone. Ty : Merci Jane, on arrive tout de suite. Sully : A plus tard. Faith : Ouais.  
  
*** Caserne des pompiers***  
  
Jimmy: 200 dollars Jo: 200 dollars? Walsh: Y'a quoi à 200 dollars? Jo : Il a gagné 200 dollars Doc et Kim arrivent à ce moment là et s'assoient à la table. Kim : Qui a gagné 200 dollars ? Jo : Barry Levison. Doc : Le pompier du 48eme ? Jo : Ouais ? Kim : Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Jimmy (venant s'asseoir à la table avec une bouteille d'eau à la main) : Il a défilé. Doc : Défilé. ??? Jimmy : Ouais tous les ans y'a ça. Ca oppose deux casernes. Il suffit de monter sur un podium et de défiler, et les juges sont des femmes. A la fin ceux qui sont élus vainqueurs repartent avec 400 dollars. Kim : Je croyais qu'il n'en avait gagné que 200. Jo : Ouais, il a partagé Doc : Avec qui ? Jimmy : Un flic Kim : Un flic ? Jimmy : Ouais, la règle est qu'il y'ai au moins dix représentants par secteur, les flics inclus. Doc : Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il y'a cinq flics qui vont devoir défiler en plus de cinq pompiers ? Jimmy : Exact. Kim (qui se met à rire) : Ah oui et tu crois qu'ils vont être d'accord ? Je vois mal Sully accepter de faire ça. Jo : On ne pensait pas à Sully ! Doc : A qu. Les gars vous êtes pas sérieux là ? Jimmy : Très Kim : Bon courage ! Jimmy : Ca nous emballe pas de faire ça avec lui, mais faut reconnaître qu'il ne passe pas mal auprès des femmes. Doc : Oh je vois c'est que pour le bénéfice. Jimmy : Tu crois quoi ? Que c'était pour faire copain copain avec lui ? Kim : Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il va accepter ? Jimmy/Jo : Les filles !  
  
*** Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Bosco: Hors de question Jimmy: 200 dollars! Bosco (s'empressant de quitter la pièce) : Tu viens me voir ici pour me demander de me mettre à poil devant des inconnus ? Jimmy : T'auras juste à enlever la chemise. Bosco: Oh ben tiens! Jimmy: 200 dollars, Bosco! Bosco: Non! Je sais que j'ai prit un cou sur la tête mais mon cerveau n'est pas encore entièrement fêlé. Jimmy: Des filles! Bosco : Je vais te dire trois mots que même un abruti comme toi peut comprendre : HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est clair là ? Il tourne les talons et arrive sur le parking. Jimmy sort après lui Jimmy : Je te ramène ? Bosco : Ben voyons, pour que je te sois redevable après ? Non merci je préfère marcher. Jimmy : Comme tu veux, mais ça fait une trotte ! Bosco : Je survivrais ! Jimmy : A demain alors ! Jimmy démarre en trombe, laissant Bosco seul sur le parking en pleine nuit noire. Bosco : Enfoiré !  
  
*** Appartement de Faith ***  
  
Faith : Fred je peux le faire. Fred : Tu dois te reposer Faith : Je vais bien. Fred : J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais pense un peu à toi pour une foi. Tiens assieds-toi là je vais te faire un bon thé. Faith: Fred. Fred (essayant de changer de sujet): Comment va Bosco ? Faith : Bien ; je l'ai vu juste avant que tu arrives. Ses premiers examens sont plutôt bons, il devrait bientôt retrouver sa liberté. Fred arrive avec une tasse de thé. Fred : Tiens Faith : Merci. (Elle en boit une gorgée) Ca fait du bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Ca ne te dérange pas de t'occuper. Fred : Faire le goûter des enfants, y'a pire comme corvée, non ? Faith : Ouais Fred : Tu vas travailler demain ? Faith : Oui Fred : Tu devrais te reposer Faith : Ca va, je t'assure. Elle se lève du divan et va embrasser son mari. Faith : Tout va bien ok ? Fred : Ouais Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Fred : Ouais  
  
***Appartement de Sully et Tatiana***  
  
John arrive chez lui. John : Hé Tatiana : Hé ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? John : Plutôt calme. Et toi ? Tatiana : Heu. j'ai. j'ai trouvé cette brochure (la lui tendant). John : Ils cherchent une cuisinière ? Tatiana : Oui, je me suis dit que j'allais téléphoner. J'adore faire la cuisine. John : Mouais. C'est une bonne occasion. Tatiana : Oui, comme ça je pourrais te rembourser tout ce que je te dois. John : Tu ne me dois absolument rien. Tatiana : Si, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Serguei ; je te suis redevable. Sully : On vit ensemble, on s'aime ; l'essentiel c'est de rester uni. Tatiana : Oui mais. Sully : Chut.chut. Je veux que l'on recommence tout à zéro, qu'on efface tout ce qui vient de se passer il y a peu, et surtout je veux que l'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. D'accord ? Tatiana : Sully. Sully : Alors ? Tatiana : Oui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sully et se mit doucement à pleurer.  
  
*** Le lendemain, aux alentours de 15 heures, caserne des pompiers***  
  
Les pompiers sont réunis autour de la table, entrain de distribuer des cartes pour une partie de poker, lorsque Jimmy s'assoit.  
  
Walsh : Alors ? Jimmy : Ca va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Jo : Tu lui as parlé des filles ? Jimmy : Des filles, du fric, et il a refusé. Carlos arrive à ce moment là et s'intègre, comme à son habitude, dans la conversation. Carlos : Qui a refusé du fric et des gonzesses ? Jo : (gros soupir de démoralisation) D.K. : Y'a un défilé, tu peux gagner jusqu'à 400 dollars. Carlos : Oh ouais c'est le truc pour les calendriers ? Jimmy : Non, c'est pas le truc pour les calendriers Carlos: Ben de quoi tu parles? Jo : J'en reviens pas qu'il est refusé ! Carlos : Hé s'il y a des filles et du fric je suis preneur. Jimmy (se retournant vers Carlos) : Merci beaucoup on te tient au courant. Carlos : Ok. Il monte se changer pendant que les gars continuent de discuter.  
  
*** Commissariat de police, au même moment***  
  
Sully et Ty sont entrain de se changer.  
  
Ty : Ca va avec Tatiana ? Sully : On essaye de stabiliser les choses. Elle essaye de se trouver du boulot. Ty : C'est bien ça, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Sully : C'est sûr. Faith arrive. Faith : Salut les gars ! Sully/Ty : Salut. Sully : Tu bosses aujourd'hui ? Faith : Ouais, derrière un bureau ! Mais je préfère ça que passer ma journée à patrouiller avec Gusler. Ty : Ouais, mais ça aurait pu être marrant. Faith : Très bien la prochaine fois tu te fais tirer dessus ! Ty : Sans façon. Faith : Au fait pour cette histoire de contrebande, dont vous m'avez parlé la semaine dernière, j'ai appelé un ami aux stups, il a dit que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour innocenter le gars au procès. Sully : Bonne nouvelle. Faith ferme son casier et tous trois sortent et se dirige vers la salle de réunion lorsque Ty remarque Bosco dans le bureau du Capitaine. Ty : Tiens ! Faith : Quoi ? Il lui fait signe de la tête ; elle regarde en direction du bureau. Faith : Qu'est-ce que Bosco fait là ? Il ne devait reprendre que dans deux jours ! A ce moment là, ce dernier sort du bureau, un air contrarié et maussade sur son visage, fait claquer la porte et se précipite vers la sortie. Il passe devant les trois officiers qu'il ne remarque même pas. Faith : Bosco. Bosco ça va ? Il sursaute à ce moment là, mais ne daigne pas s'arrêter. Il fait simplement un signe de la tête que non. Capitaine : Yokas ! Dans mon bureau Faith lance un regard d'interrogation à Sully et Davis puis se rend au bureau et ferme la porte. Sully : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois ? Ty : Il a peut-être tué Christopher ! Sully : Si seulement !!! Capitaine : Asseyez-vous. Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Capitaine : Je suis désolé de vous dire ça. Les types qui se sont enfuis hier ont pris l'arme de Bosco. Faith : Oh mon Dieu. Capitaine : .Et ils ont tué quelqu'un avec ce matin. Faith (faiblement): Non Capitaine : J'ai dû suspendre votre partenaire. Faith : Quoi ? Capitaine : Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais c'est la procédure dans ce cas là. Les affaires internes vont arriver en milieu de soirée et vont commencer leur enquête. Jusqu'à temps que celle-ci finisse, Bosco est mis à pied. Faith : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous le condamner en faisant ça ? Ce boulot c'est sa vie, il ne peut pas s'en passer. Capitaine (triste) : Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais pour l'instant, il est considéré coupable du meurtre jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Faith : C'est pas possible j'étais là ! Il a été assommé et. Capitaine : C'est coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire dans la police, c'est comme ça. Je voudrais que vous veilliez sur lui. Faith : Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire. Capitaine : L'appel va commencer. Hé ! Yokas, faites attention à vous aussi. Les affaires internes ne sont pas tendres, elles pourraient vous faire plonger avec votre partenaire, comme quoi vous pourriez le couvrir. Faith : Je sais Capitaine, je sais. Elle sort du bureau, va dans la salle de réunion et s'assoit. Ty : Alors c'était quoi cette fois ? Il a couché avec la femme du patron ? Un grand sourire a illuminé son visage et celui de Sully. Faith : Non c'est pire, c'est bien pire ! 


	3. longue vie

*** Patrouilleuse 55 Charlie***  
  
Ty : Suspendu ? J'arrive pas à m'y faire Sully : C'est dur à croire Ty : J'espère que ça ne va pas trop l'affecter Sully : Tu crois qu'il va bien le prendre ? Si on t'annonçait que t'es accusé d'un meurtre que t'as pas commis, qu'on te relève de tes fonctions et que tu risques de finir ta vie en prison, tu le prendrais bien toi ? Alors en plus quand il s'agit de Bosco. Ty : T'as raison. Central : Central à tous les 55, accident de la route au croisement de Madison et de la 42eme. Les pompiers sont déjà sur place. Ty : 55 Charlie, Madison et la 42ème, on y va. Sully : Et ça commence.  
  
Ils arrivent sur place. Doc et Kim sont entrains de s'occuper des blessés tandis que les pompiers éteignent le feu qui a prit dans l'une des voitures. Carlos et Alex arrivent en même temps.  
  
Kim : Echelle de glasgo à 9, pouls épidistale. Carlos vient par là ! Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Doc : Homme de trente ans, artère sectionnée au niveau de l'épaule. Echelle coma glasgo à 35, pupilles fixes et réactives. Je lui est passé 5 de morphine en IV. Tu peux finir ? Alex : Pas de problèmes. Doc se lèvent et se dirige vers une femme, allongée sur le trottoir. Doc : Bien madame, où avez-vous mal ? Sully : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Doc : J'en sais rien, on nous a dit qu'un camion les a heurté. Tu devrais aller voir le groupe là-bas. Sully : Bien.  
  
Il se dirige, avec Ty, vers trois personnes d'un certain âge, tandis que Faith et Gusler sortent de la voiture.  
  
Faith : Alors ? Ty : Ils disent qu'un camion a grillé le feu et qu'il leur ait rentré dedans ; mais ne s'est pas arrêté. Faith : Combien de victimes ? Sully : Y'a pas de morts pour l'instant ; que les blessés des deux voitures qui ont été percutées. Faith : Gusler, va faire reculer tous ces gens ; ils n'ont pas besoin d'être ici. Sully : Ca va toi ? Faith : Mieux qu'eux Kim : Madame, ne bougez pas votre bras. Dame : Ma fille où est ma fille ? Kim : Vous avez une fille ? Dame : Oui elle était avec mon mari et moi dans la voiture. Où. je veux la voir. Kim : Non, vous ne devez pas bouger restez allongée. Faith ! Sully ! (À la dame) : Ne bougez pas je reviens. Sully : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kim : Elle dit que sa fille était dans la voiture, mais j'ai vu personne. Sully : C'était quelle voiture. Kim : Celle qui est entrain de brûler. Ty : Merde. Faith : Elle a dû être éjectée. On va aller jeter un coup d'?il. Les policiers s'éloignent. Carlos : Merde il bradycardise. Asystolie, plus de pouls. Alex vient par là !  
  
Après quelque temps, les pompiers réussissent à éteindre le feu. Les secouristes sont entrain de charger les victimes dans les différentes ambulances.  
  
Faith : On a rien trouvé Kim : Où peut-elle bien être ? Faith : Sully et Ty sont partis voir la voiture, au cas où ils trouveraient quelque chose. Gusler : Off.officier Yokas ? Faith (d'un air découragé) : Oui Steven, qu'y a-t-il ? Gusler : J'ai. j'ai réussi à faire par.partir les gens. Faith : C'est bien ! Gusler s'éloigne. Kim (rangeant le matériel) : T'es pas avec Bosco aujourd'hui ? Faith : Non et je risque de ne plus l'être pendant un bon bout de temps. Kim : Comment ça ? Faith : Il. Il a été suspendu. Les mecs qui nous ont attaqué ont prit son arme et on descendu un type avec. Kim : Merde ! Et comment il va ? Faith : J'en sais rien je suis passée à son appart tout à l'heure mais il n'y avait personne. Kim : C'est moche. Faith : Ouais Kim : On se voit tout à l'heure ! Faith fait un signe de la tête, puis Kim ferme la porte de l'ambulance et celle-ci part en direction de la Pitié. Ty : Faith viens par-là. Faith : Quoi ? Jimmy : Regarde ça Yokas s'approche du coffre de la voiture et découvre un cadavre carbonisé à l'intérieur. Elle se recule immédiatement Faith : Merde ! Jimmy : Comme tu dis Faith : Sully tu penses que. Sully :. C'est la fille ? Probablement Ty : C'est pas logique pourquoi était-elle dans le coffre ? Sully : On est là pour le découvrir.  
  
*** Caserne des pompiers ***  
  
Carlos est attablé, une tasse de café près lui, entrain de réviser ses cours. Alex et Kim discutent lorsque les pompiers rentrent d'une intervention.  
  
Jimmy : Pouah Kim : Alors ? Jo : Y'a des vrais cons sur terre ! Alex : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Jimmy : Trop long ! Il s'assoit mais fait bouger la table, ce qui a le mérite de faire valser la tasse de Carlos et renverser du café sur ses cours. Carlos : Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça, tu peux pas faire attention ! Jimmy (sur un air un peu débile) : Excuse-moi ! Carlos : Merde j'ai mes partielles dans moins de deux semaines ! On peut pas bosser en paix ! C'est pas vrai d'être entouré de crétins pareils. Sur ce il ramasse ses affaires et monte. Jimmy : C'est quoi son problème ? Alex : Surmenage ! Jimmy se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de son ex-femme. Jimmy : Alors ? Pour ce soir ? Toujours d'accord ? Kim : Oui, à une condition. Jimmy : Laquelle ? Kim : Que t'ailles prendre une douche, tu empestes !  
  
*** Commissariat***  
  
Sully : Alors tu passes ta soirée avec Alex ? Ty : C'est son tour de nettoyer l'ambulance, j'ai du temps devant moi. Sully : Tu veux aller prendre une bière ? Ty : Je. non j'ai promis à Yokas que je l'accompagnerais. Sully : Où çà ? Ty : Voir Bosco. Sully : Oh bien. Ty : Ca va toi ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais parti retrouver ta femme. Sully : J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'elle a fait tout ça parce qu'elle y était obligée, mais qui me dis qu'elle ne me ment pas sur d'autres choses ? Ty : Sully Sully : Je sais c'est du passé. Mais j'ai du mal à oublier. Je. Tu crois que je peux venir avec vous ? Ty : Oui y'a pas de problème. Mais un jour ou l'autre va bien falloir que tu tournes la page.  
  
*** Sully approche sa voiture et se gare juste en face l'immeuble de Bosco ; puis coupe le contact. Les trois policiers descendent. Faith regarde en l'air.  
  
Faith : Y'a de la lumière ! Ty : Bien au moins il ne pourra pas se dérober. Sully : C'est plutôt chic par-là. Ty : mouais Les trois flics rentrent à l'intérieur puis arrivent à l'appartement de leur ami. Faith frappe à la porte. Faith : Bosco ? Pas de réponse Faith : Bosco fais pas le bébé j'ai vu de la lumière à ta fenêtre ! Ty : Il est peut-être devenu sourd ! Faith : C'est pas marrant ! Aller Bosco ouvre cette porte !...Bosc.  
  
La porte s'ouvre et Bosco apparaît !  
  
Bosco : Oh génial si on m'avait dit que mon fan-club était là je me serais jeter par la fenêtre tout de suite. Ty : Comment ça va ? Bosco : Parfais, je suis suspendu, j'ai pas de quoi payé la facture d'électricité, j'ai oublié de faire mes impôts, ma mère vient de m'appeler et m'a traité de tout les noms ; et maintenant que mon fan-club est là on va pouvoir faire la chorégraphie de Britney Spears, alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Faith (triste): Oh ! Bosco Bosco : Bonne nuit ! Il commence à fermer la porte mais Sully la retient. Bosco : Quoi encore Sully : On est venu la parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Bosco : Je vous ai rien demandé. Ty : On veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien. Bosco : Vous êtes venu, vous avez vu. Maintenant au revoir. Faith : Tu vas nous laisser entrer ? Bosco : Pourquoi ? Faith : Je t'assure que si tu fermes la porte maintenant, je fais sitting ici, je reste là et vais faire camping jusqu'à ce que tu nous fasses entrer. Alors ? Bosco se dégage de la porte et va s'asseoir sur son divan, tandis que les trois autres entrent. Ty : T'as pas beaucoup dormit j'imagine. Bosco : Pourquoi ? Ty : T'as vu ta tête ? Bosco : Pfou, ma tête comme si elle pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Faith : Dis pas ça. Bosco (se lève du divan): Et tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Un ? Que tout va bien, que je suis heureux d'être dans une situation pareille ? Un ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Sully : Arrête de te mettre dans une position de victime. Si tu réagis comme ça devant la commission d'enquêtes c'est sûr que tu vas bousiller ta vie. Bosco : Ma vie ? MA VIE ? Mais c'est ce job ma vie, si on me l'enlève je ne suis plus rien. Il se retourne et essuie ses yeux, dont les larmes menacent de couler. Les trois autres se regardent, concernés, et se dirigent vers lui. Faith met une main sur son épaule. Faith : Bosco ? Bosco : Je ne vaux plus rien sans ce job. Faith : Tu vaudras toujours quelque chose, quoique tu fasses. Tu m'entends Bosco ? Ty : Tout ça va être bientôt terminé, tu vas revenir et tout sera comme avant. Sully : Ty a raison, tu n'y es strictement pour rien, même un abruti pourrait t'innocenter. Ty : Et compte tenu de tes excellents états de services, il n'y a aucune possibilité pour eux de te mettre au placard. Faith : Et puis s'ils font ça qui est-ce qui viendra les embêter ? Un ? Aller ça va s'arranger va ! Bosco : Ouais.  
  
*** Bureau du capitaine***  
  
Un homme dépose un dossier sur le bureau du Capitaine, entrain de discuter avec Swersky.  
  
Capitaine : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Inspecteur Josch : Le rapport préliminaire en ce qui concerne l'officier Boscorelli. Capitaine : Très bien. Un autre homme rentre à ce moment là, un peu essoufflé. Swersky : Quoi ? Inspecteur Travis : On a un problème. Un sérieux problème. 


	4. 4

Les deux hommes sortent du bureau, discutant vivement avec le Capitaine.  
  
Inspecteur Travis : On nous a signalé un autre meurtre. On a été récupérer le cadavre ; à côté de celui-ci se trouvait cette arme. Il montre un sac en plastique renfermant un revolver. Capitaine : Et alors ? Inspecteur Travis : Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? C'est un neuf millimètre. Le même calibre qu'utilisent vos hommes. C'est l'arme de Boscorelli. Capitaine : Il existe une multitude d'armes similaires sur le marché Inspecteur Travis : Les empruntes seront les seuls juges. Inspecteur Josch : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ; si ce sont ses empruntes, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous pourrez lui dire au revoir ; et lui, il pourra dire adieu à sa liberté. Josch finit sa phrase sur un sourire narquois puis les deux hommes s'éloignent et Swersky approche. Swersky : Alors ? Capitaine : C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. En bas du hall, juste avant de sortir Josch interpelle le capitaine. Josch : Et convoquez-le demain matin à 9.00h ! Puis ils sortent. Swersky : Enflures ! Capitaine : Ils veulent contempler le désarroi de leur victime. Swersky : Bosco s'est fait voler son arme y'a deux jours, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir commit ce meurtre. Capitaine : S'il n'a pas d'alibi, il ne pourra rien prouver ; et nous non plus. Swersky : Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas lui. Il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Il a le soutien de tout le commissariat. Capitaine : .En plus du mien. Mais face à des ordures comme ça ; ça ne lui servira pas à grand-chose.  
  
**** Ambulance 55 Adam**** Carlos : Et alors là mon pote, je te jure ; elle en avait une de ses paires !!! Doc rigole. Doc : T'es sérieux ? Carlos : Oh oui ! Doc : Et t'as fait quoi après ? Carlos : Ben, je me suis tiré ! Non mais sérieusement j'allais pas rester avec une nymphomane qui essayait de m'étrangler avec ses chaussettes. Doc (rigolant toujours) : J'imagine la scène.  
  
L'ambulance se gare et les deux secouristes en descendent ; prennent leur matériel et se dirigent vers un groupe de personnes.  
  
Carlos : Laissez passer ! Doc : Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît, il n'y a rien à voir ici.  
  
Une femme est adossée contre un mur, assise sur le sol. Doc et Carlos s'accroupissent à côté d'elle.  
  
Doc : Bonjour madame ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Helen : C'est tout bête, j'étais pressée ; j'ai oublié ma ventoline ce matin chez moi et j'ai fait une crise d'asthme. Mais ça va mieux maintenant Doc : Je n'en doute pas, mais je dois quand même vous emmener à l'hôpital. Helen : Ce n'est pas la peine. Doc : C'est le règlement. Helen : Je vais bien. Carlos : Tension 9.4 Doc : Bien, c'est un peu bas. Carlos : Vous avez des problèmes pour respirer ? Helen : Ca va mieux. Doc : Passe lui 3 milli d'épi. Ca vous aidera. Helen : Merci. Doc sort sa lampe. Doc : Madame. Helen : .Helen Doc : Bien Helen, vous allez suivre le faisceau. Helen : D'accord. Pendant ce temps, Carlos regarde la scène, amusé Helen : Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous aviez de beaux yeux ? Doc se met à rigoler. Doc : Non mais c'est gentil.  
  
*** Dans un immeuble sur la 48eme***  
  
Un homme se tient debout devant Sully et Davis, un chien qui gigote dans une main et un rasoir dans l'autre. Une dame est allongée par terre, inconsciente.  
  
Sully : Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Homme : Pourquoi ? Davis : On ne prend pas la décision de tuer un chien ! Pas comme ça ! Homme : Chaque nuit il aboie, il m'éclate les tympans. J'en peux plus. Sully : Monsieur veuillez lâchez ce chien ! Homme : Noooooooooonnnnnnn. Vous savez l'état dans lequel il me rend ? Davis : Et vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mise ? (En désignant la dame) Homme : Cette merde à poils me casse les oreilles. Sully : Monsieur je crois vraiment que vous devriez lâchez ce chien. Homme : Je vous ai dit NON Davis : Ce n'est que pour votre bien que nous vous disons ça. Homme : Ce sac à puce va passer par la fe.ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Le chien vient de mordre la main du bonhomme et ne le lâche plus. L'homme lâche son rasoir et commence à essayer de retirer le chien, qui tient bon, tandis que Sully et Ty rigolent. Homme : Ahhhhhhhhhh mais aidez-moi. C'est une taigne ce chien, il est comme sa maîtresse. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Chien : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Sully/Ty : On vous avait prévenu ! Sully : 55 Charlie à Central ; on aurait besoin d'une ambulance à cette adresse Chien : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
*** Caserne des pompiers***  
  
Jo : Alors et cette soirée? Jimmy : C'était cool. D.K : Attend ! Tu passes la soirée avec une poulette et tout ce que tu trouves à nous dire c'est : « c'était cool » ? Jimmy : D'abord ce n'est pas une poulette, c'est mon ex-femme. Et ensuite il ne s'est rien passé. Walsh : Vraiment ? Jimmy : J'vous jure. Jo : .On te connaît Jimmy. Jimmy :.non je vous jure il ne s'est rien passé ; on a absolument rien fait. D.K : Ben vas y raconte, aller ! Jimmy : Je suis passé la prendre chez elle vers 21h, on est allé au concert et ensuite on est parti manger un morceau, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et c'est tout. Walsh : Comment ça c'est tout ? D.K : Pas de baiser langoureux, pas d'étreinte sauvage ? Jimmy : Non Jo avance sa main vers le front de Jimmy et la retire. Jimmy : Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Jo : Il n'a pourtant pas de fièvre. Jimmy se lève et va prendre une boisson. Jimmy : Quoi ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas interdit de passer la soirée avec une fille sans pour autant vouloir autre chose. Juste en bons amis. Jo : Je te reconnais plus là Walsh : À mon avis ce sont des petits hommes verts qui l'ont enlevé et lui ont fait une lobotomie. Jimmy : J'suis sérieux les gars, arrêtez de vous comportez comme des idiots avec les femmes. D.K : Et c'est toi qui nous dit ça ! L'alerte se fait entendre Haut -Parleur : Un immeuble en feu au croisement de Baker et de la 8eme. Victimes probables. Les secours et les policiers sont en route. Jo : Et c'est reparti.  
  
*** Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Montville sort d'une salle et se dirige vers Doc et Carlos.  
  
Montville : Votre patiente récupère bien. On va juste la garder en observation cette nuit histoire d'éviter une rechute. (À Doc) : elle a l'air de bien vous aimez, elle n'a de cesse de vous réclamer. Elle est salle 4. Doc : Oh. bien.merci Il s'éloigne de son équipier et du médecin Montville : J'ai apprit que tu avais des partiels qui arrivaient bientôt Carlos : Ouais et c'est la galère. Entre le boulot et les révisions.je te jure j'ai l'impression que je ne retiens rien. En plus je suis crevé. Montville (sortant un petit carton de sa poche) : Tiens. Carlos : Qu'est-ce que.. Montville :. Je suis passée par elle lorsque j'étais à ta place. Carlos : Lyna Hastron ? Montville : Elle donne des cours particuliers. Et tu verras, elle assure à tous les niveaux. Il lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigne. Doc rentre dans la pièce où se trouve Helen.  
  
Doc : Hé ! Ca va mieux ? Helen : Oui je vous remercie. Doc : Le médecin m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? Helen : Oui je voulais vous remercier. Doc : Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Helen : Vous le prenez à c?ur j'ai l'impression. Doc : On se sent utile. Vous savez, aider les gens c'est magique. On se dit que l'on doit les aider, on fait tout ce que l'on peut pour ça. Chaque personne est un défit, et on se sent heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Helen : Je vous envie vous savez ? Je veux dire que votre travail doit être passionnant. Doc : C'est dur mais au bout du compte on se dit que l'on a fait tout ce que l'on a pu. Helen : Je suis sûr que vous allez me trouver un peu culottée, mais si je vous invitais à prendre un verre là, comme ça, tout de suite, vous diriez quoi ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, juste pour vous remercier. Doc : Oh ! Bien je dirais qu'une telle offre ne peut pas se refuser. Mais je finis tard en général. Helen : Demain soir ? Ils veulent que je reste ici cette nuit. Doc : Je sais. Demain soir ?...Je. Je termine à 23.00h. Helen : Disons vers 23.30h Doc : Ben. Oui avec plaisir. Helen : Vous connaissez le Royalton, sur la 44ème ? Doc : Oui. Helen : 23.30h là bas ? Doc : Bien  
  
*** Commissariat***  
  
Faith rentre dans le vestiaire, où Ty et Sully sont entrain de se changer.  
  
Faith : Ah ! Je vous jure que si je passe une minute de plus avec Gusler, je le trucide !!! Ty : Dure journée ? Faith : J'ai entendu que la votre n'avait pas été mal non plus. Sully : On a du passer trois heures à l'hôpital, tout ça à cause d'un mec qui voulait tuer le chien de sa voisine. Ty : Le problème c'est que le chien s'est rebellé ; il s'est accroché à la main du type et pas moyen de l'enlever. Faith : Ca devait être comique. Sully : Ouais ! Faith : Il devait être mastoc le chien. Ty : C'était un chiwawa Faith : Non ? Ty : Si Sully : Ty tu veux venir prendre une bière ? Ty : Je sors avec Alex ce soir, désolé. Faith : Oh ! Alors c'est du sérieux entre vous ? Ty : Oui, enfin je l'espère. On va au concert de Bruce Springsteen. Faith : C'est génial. Ty : Ouais Sully : Faith ? Faith : Je dois passer voir Bosco. Il ne répond pas à mes messages, ça commence à m'inquiéter. Le Sergent Christopher fait irruption à ce moment là. Christopher : Yokas ; dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler. Puis il s'en va. Ty : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Faith : J'en sais rien, peut-être que j'ai incendié sa voiture sans m'en rendre compte. Ty : Bon ben à demain. Faith : Oui, passe une bonne soirée. Ty : J'y compte bien. Il sort du vestiaire. Faith : Tu vas bien Sully ? Sully : Oui. Faith : T'es sûr ? Sully : Comment sait-on que l'on peut faire confiance à une personne ? Faith : Tu le sens. Ca vient de toi. Si tu aimes Tatiana tu dois lui faire confiance à nouveau. Sinon quitte là. Mais ne plus avoir confiance en la personne que tu aimes, c'est comme ne plus avoir confiance en toi-même. Ecoute ce que te dis ton c?ur. Sully : Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. Faith : Ca va aller ? Sully : Ouais ! Faith : Je vais aller voir Christopher sinon je sens qu'il va encore nous faire sa petite crise. Sully : Bonne idée. Bonne soirée Faith : Toi aussi Sully.  
  
*** Bureau de Christopher***  
  
Faith frappe à la porte.  
  
Christopher : ENTREZ  
  
Elle ferme la porte puis se tient debout devant le Sergent.  
  
Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Christopher : Assieds-toi Faith : Y'a un problème Jason ? Christopher : Un deuxième corps a été retrouvé ce matin, je viens d'avoir les résultats du rapport de la balistique ; la balle provient du revolver de Bosco. Faith : Merde. Christopher : Le type a été tué hier soir, si Bosco n'a pas de témoin en sa faveur, les mecs de l'enquête vont s'acharner sur lui et le faire tomber. Faith : J'étais avec Bosco hier soir ! Christopher : Vers quelle heure ? Faith : Je suis passée le voir vers 23.30h, après mon changement ; les officiers Sullivan et Davis étaient avec moi. Christopher : Et vous êtes repartis vers quelle heure ? Faith : Vers 00.30h je pense Christopher : Le type a été retrouvé à moins de 100 mètres de l'appartement de ton partenaire, une balle en pleine tête provenant de son revolver. Et le meurtre a eu lieu vers 23.00h Faith : Jason, tu sais très bien que Bosco ne peut pas et ne pourra jamais faire une telle chose. Christopher : Il va être interrogé demain. Faith : Il est au courant au moins ? Christopher : Le lieutenant est entrain de le faire. Faith : C'est dingue ! Merde ! Christopher : Etre un homme et être un flic sont deux choses très différentes. Mais lorsque que le flic merde, l'homme en prend un coup. J'ai beau ne pas porter Bosco dans mon c?ur, je sais qu'il ne mérite pas ça. C'est un bon flic malgré tout. Faith : C'est l'homme ou le flic qui parle ? Christopher : Les deux sans doute. Faith : Il n'a pas fait d'erreur Jason. Il ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait le type ; je sais que Bosco est impulsif et qu'il ne réfléchit jamais avant de se fourrer dans des situations rocambolesques, mais c'est l'un des flics les plus prudents que je connaisse. Il fait très attention. Christopher : Tu sais, et JE sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute ; mais pour ces gars là (en désignant du doigt deux types entrain de discuter à la machine à café, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) ça le sera. Faith : Ouais. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va Bos, ça ne va pas s'arranger pour lui si je comprends bien. Elle se lève mais Jason l'interpelle. Christopher : Yokas ! Donne lui ça. Faith : Qu'est-ce que c'est. Christopher : Oh. trois fois rien. Faith : Bien. Elle sort du bureau mais Christopher s'avance jusqu'à l'embrasure et la rappelle une dernière fois. Christopher : Yokas ! Ne le répète pas aux autres. Faith : Promis. Christopher : Bonne nuit ! Faith : A toi aussi. (Puis tout bas) : Le voilà qui se met à devenir gentil, maintenant. C'est nouveau !  
  
***Caserne des pompiers***  
  
Les pompiers sortent.  
  
Jo : On a eu le droit à une journée tranquille. Walsh : Ca change pour une fois. Kim : Parlez pour vous. Carlos : Doc s'est trouvé une copine Jimmy : Doc ? C'est vrai ? Carlos : Un peu que c'est vrai ; on a été appelé cet après-m' pour un cas d'hyperventilation. On a emmené la fille à l'hosto, et elle s'est accrochée à Doc comme pas possible. Ils ont rencard demain soir ! Alex : C'est bien pour Doc, ça va lui faire du bien. Walsh : C'est sûr surtout que depuis « l'affaire Moralès » il n'a pas dû tirer souvent ! Alex : L'affaire Moralès ? Kim : C'est pas vrai, ça. Tout se rapporte au sexe avec vous ? Walsh, Jo et Carlos se regardent puis répondent à l'unissons. Carlos/Walsh/Jo : Oui. Alex : Mon Dieu pardonne leur ! Jo : Oh aller les filles vous allez pas me dire que lorsque vous voyez un beau mal dans la rue. Walsh :. vous n'y pensez pas ! Kim : On ne fonctionne pas comme vous. Chez nous ça passe par les sentiments. Carlos : Oh donc à chaque fois que vous couchez avec un mec c'est réfléchit Alex : Oui Jo : Mais bien sûr ! Walsh : T'es avec Ty maintenant, mais tu vas pas me dire qu'avant, tout ce que tu faisais était réfléchit ? Carlos : Oui, est-ce que sortir avec Davis est seulement réfléchit. Alex : Je préfère ne rien dire et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu Jo : T'es bien silencieux Jimmy. Walsh : D'habitude c'est un sujet dont tu es un fervent animateur. Jimmy : Pas ce soir. Carlos : Alors au fait pour le défilé on le fait ou pas ? Jimmy : C'est notre année. Kim : Vous en êtes encore avec ce stupide concours ? Alex : C'est la connerie des mecs ça ! Kim : Qui va y participer ? Walsh : Bien D.K est d'accord, Jo, Jimmy, Moi. Kim :. Jimmy ? Jimmy : Quoi ? Ca n'a jamais fait de mal à personne de plaire à des filles et d'empocher du fric. Alex : Comment t'as pu rester 5 ans avec ce gars ? Kim : Je me le demande tous les jours. Et c'est qui le cinquième pompier qui va le faire ? Jo : On n'a pas encore trouvé Carlos : J'suis là moi ! Walsh : Toi ? Carlos : Ouais ! Jimmy : Laisse moi rire ! Carlos : Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne participerais pas ? Jo : Carlos, c'est pour les mecs ! Un fou rire général éclate, laissant Carlos vexé. Carlos : Très bien ! Mais sans une cinquième personne vous ne pourrez pas le faire ! Jo : Ok, ok. On peut lui donner sa chance, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Jimmy ? Jimmy : Ouais, pourquoi pas, voyons le maître à l'?uvre. Alex : Dis-moi Jo, t'es pas marié ? Jo : Où est le rapport ? Alex : Linda est au courant de ça ? Jo : Oui, elle m'a même encouragé. Alex : C'est complètement ridicule. Je sais que si Ty y participait, je lui mettrais mon pied aux fesses. Walsh : Tu vas en avoir l'occasion. Alex : Pourquoi ? Jimmy : Bien on a aussi besoin des flics pour ce défilé, et ton chéri est d'accord. Alex : Tu rigoles là ? Un ? Jimmy : On voyant ta tête, oui. Alex : Je vais le tuer ! Kim : Et vous avez tous les flics ? Jo : Pour le moment on en a trois. Walsh : Et un quatrième en vue. Tu lui as redemandé au fait ? Jimmy : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis deux jours. Kim : Ca m'étonnerait qu'il accepte.  
  
Yokas sort à ce moment là du commissariat.  
  
Jo (à Jimmy) : Hé, regarde. Jimmy s'avance vers Faith. Jimmy : Hé, Yokas ! Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jimmy ? Jimmy : T'es pressée ? Faith : Oui. Alors ? Jimmy : Bosco est déjà sorti ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, on est resté sur un petit différent et. Faith : . Il n'est pas là Jimmy : Oh, bien je le verrais demain. Faith : Non, tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas venu travaillé et ne reviendra pas avant un bon bout de temps. Maintenant excuse-moi Jimmy (la retenant par le bras) : Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a des ennuis ? Faith : Oui, et même de très gros. Il a été suspendu, Jimmy. Jimmy : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? Faith : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais il a besoin de soutient. Alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider, laisse le tranquille il n'a pas besoin de tes railleries. (Puis voyant que els autres écoutent la conversation) : C'est valable pour vous aussi. (À Jimmy) : Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois aller aider mon meilleur ami.  
  
Elle part, laissant tout le monde sans voix. Un « Merde » général s'élève. Les regards de consternations s'échangent. 


	5. 5

*** Appartement Sully***  
  
Sully entre et voit la table mise, des chandelles éclairant la pièce. Une douce odeur lui arrive aux narines.  
  
Sully : Tatiana ?  
  
Il va dans la chambre, pose ses affaires puis regarde autour de lui. Personne.  
  
Sully : Tatiana ? Tatiana : Bonsoir John.  
  
Il se retourne et la voit sortant de la salle de bain ; vêtue d'une robe en soie mauve pâle ; les cheveux remontés en chignon sur la tête.  
  
Sully : Waou. je. tu es magnifiques. Tatiana (s'avançant vers lui) : Viens  
  
Elle lui prend la main et le dirige vers la cuisine, puis le fait s'asseoir.  
  
Sully : On fête quelque chose de particulier ? Tatiana (arrivant avec une bouteille de champagne) : Tout d'abord mon travail (elle verse un premier verre) Sully : Tu l'as eu ? C'est merveilleux Tatiana : Et ensuite nous. Sully : Nous ? Tatiana : Je t'aime John. (Elle verse le deuxième verre) Je veux que tout aille pour le mieux cette fois. Sully : Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se déroule mal. Tatiana : J'ai faillit te perdre une fois John, je ne veux pas recommencer.  
  
Sully : Alors à nous !  
  
Ils trinquent puis s'embrassent.  
  
*** Appartement de Ty et Carlos***  
  
Ty : Alors ça t'as plu ce concert ? Alex : Enormément. On devrait sortir plus souvent.  
  
Ils se collent l'un à l'autre   
  
Ty : Vraiment ? Alex : Ouais. Je veux dire aller boire des bières avec les autres c'est sympa, mais on n'est pas souvent seuls tous les deux. Ty : Oh, je vois. Et tu projettes quoi lorsque l'on est tous les deux ? Alex : Discuter (elle enlève la chemise de Ty) Ty : Hein hein. Alex : Se retrouver un peu. Ty : Mais encore ? Alex (se poussant de lui) : Que tu sois un peu plus imaginatif que ça. Ty : Quoi ? Alex : Ty une relation n'est pas basée uniquement sur le sexe. Ty : Mais. Alex :. J'vais prendre une douche. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain Ty : Alex !!! Oh c'est pas vrai.  
  
Il va s'asseoir devant la télé.  
  
Ty : Et merde !  
  
***Appartement de Bosco***  
  
Bosco est avachit devant la télé quand on frappe à la porte.  
  
Bosco : Fait chier Faith : Bosco tu es là ? Bosco : Elle peut pas me lâcher non ? Faith : Bosco ouvre cette porte. Bosco : Va t'en ! Faith : C'est déjà un début, maintenant ouvre cette porte. Bosco : J'ai envie d'être seul. Faith : Tu l'as été toute la journée. Bosco ? Bosco (à lui-même) : S'il te plaît va t'en de là, t'as assez de problèmes comme ça pour t'occuper des miens. Faith : Bosco, je te promets que je vais me mettre à chanter si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite. Bosco : Tu ne changeras jamais ! Faith : On ne me refait pas !  
  
Il se lève et va ouvrir la porte.  
  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
  
Elle entre dans son appartement sans en avoir été priée.  
  
Faith : Je suis passée au chinois avant de venir, t'as faim ? Bosco : Faith ! Faith : Je suis venue ici parce que mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi Bosco : Tout faux. Faith : Ben voyons. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un zombie devant moi. Combien d'heures as-tu dormi ? Un ? Et as-tu seulement mangé quelque chose ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es rasé ? Bosco : Maman ça va ! Faith : J'ai pas envie de rire. Assieds-toi viens.  
  
Il s'approche d'elle et se laisse tomber sur la chaise.  
  
Faith : Mon Dieu regarde toi. (Puis voyant le bandage sur la tempe droite de Bosco) : Tu l'as changé ? Bosco : Faith. Faith : Attends.  
  
Elle va dans la salle de bain puis revient avec de quoi désinfecter. Elle enlève le pansement.  
  
Faith : Waou. Bosco : Quoi ? Faith : Le type t'as bien frappé ; t'as la marque de ton revolver imprimée sur la figure. Bosco : C'est pas drôle ! Faith : Mais c'est vrai.  
  
Elle commence à le désinfecter doucement mais celui recule  
  
Faith : Fait pas le bébé. Bosco : C'est douloureux. Faith : Oui c'est noir, c'est normal mais ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Tiens.  
  
Elle lui applique la pommade remise par le médecin.  
  
Bosco : Stsss Faith : Désolée. Tu prends des pilules. Bosco : Ca ne me fait rien. Faith : Ca te soulage pas ? Bosco : Cette affaire me mine, mais ce sont les maux de tête qui m'empêchent de dormir. Faith : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, tu dois retourner à l'hôpital si c'est comme ça. Bosco : Ca ne fait que deux jours. Mais ça se passe un peu avec l'aspirine. Faith : Bosco. Bosco :. Je suis convoqué demain matin à 9.00h au poste Faith : Oui je sais. Bosco (triste): Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'acharnent comme ça ? Je n'ai pas tué ces deux types. Faith : Je le sais, tout le monde le sait. T'en fais pas va, ils vont essayer de t'enfoncer mais quand ils verront qu'ils ont tout faux, ils se ramasseront la tête la première et passeront pour de vrais crétins. Bosco (en colère) : Mais combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Et Christopher ; il va tout faire pour les appuyer. Il tient sa revanche là. Faith : Oh crois moi, il est loin d'être de leur côté. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'a dit de te donner ça.  
  
Elle lui tend le papier que Christopher lui a remis.  
  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Faith : J'en sais rien. Bosco : Si ça vient de Christopher c'est sûrement piégé. Faith se met à rigoler. Bosco ouvre le papier et le referme aussi tôt. Bosco : Je sais que je me suis pris un sérieux coup sur la tête mais là. Faith : Quoi ?  
  
Il lui tend le papier, elle l'ouvre et lit :  
  
« Tout cela sera bientôt finit, ne t'en fais pas ; je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour toi. Tiens bon et garde la tête haute »  
  
Faith : Je te l'avais bien dit. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le dîner ? Bosco : T'as juste à faire réchauffer. Faith : Discute pas, aller ! Bosco : C'est toi qui commandes.  
  
Il se lève, va prendre des affaires dans sa chambre puis s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort quinze minutes plus tard.  
  
Bosco : Ca sent bon ! Faith : Je préfère te voir comme ça. Ta meilleure mine ; et t'es mieux sans les espèces de poils qui te poussaient au menton. Ca te vieillissait. Aller vient t'asseoir. Bosco : Et Fred et les gosses ? Faith : Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu prenais ta douche ; je lui ai expliqué et il a comprit. Bosco : Expliqué quoi ? Faith : Ta situation. Bosco : Bordel ! Faith je ne veux pas que toute la ville entière soit au courant de ce qui m'arrive. Faith : Ce n'est pas la ville entière, c'est Fred ; et qui plus est c'est mon mari. Si je lui dis que je ne rentre pas ce soir je lui dois quelques explications. Bosco : Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit ? Faith : S'il le faut. Bosco : Faith. tes enfants ? Faith : ils sont avec leur père en ce moment, et maintenant tu te tais et tu manges avant que ça ne refroidisse.  
  
*** Maison de Kim***  
  
Kim : Joey, au lit. Joey (planté devant la console vidéo) : J'ai bientôt finit. Kim : Oh les gosses. Joey, maintenant pas à la St Glinglin ! Joey (boudeur) : J'arrive ! Il éteint la télé puis rentre dans sa chambre en rechignant. Il se couche et rabat la couette par-dessus sa tête. Kim essaye de l'embrasser. Joey : Va t'en ! Kim : Ca sert à rien de faire ta mauvaise tête monsieur capricieux. Joey : Je suis pas capricieux !  
  
Kim laisse la porte entre ouverte et va dans la cuisine lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée.  
  
Kim : Jimmy ? Jimmy : Salut ! Kim : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est presque minuit. Jimmy : Bien je rentrais chez moi et je suis passé devant ce petit resto mexicain sur la 38eme, et je n'avais pas envie de manger tout seul. Alors je suis venu ici ; et j'ai pris des tacos. Kim : Manger des tacos à minuit. Jimmy : Je sais que.enfin c'est pas très réfléchit. Kim : .Pas du tout Jimmy : Mais je. enfin si tu veux pas c'est pas grave.je te donne les tacos.T'as raison c'est parfaitement ridicule. Kim : Doherty, tu vas arriver à finir tes phrases ce soir ? Et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ridicule. Entre ! Jimmy : Tu ne m'as plus jamais appelé par mon nom depuis. Kim : La soirée au Ice-Bawl. Jimmy : Tu t'en rappelles ? Kim : On oublie difficilement une demande en mariage ; surtout lorsque le mec est allongé de tout son long sur la glace. Joey : Papa !!! Jimmy : Hé champion, tu dors pas ? Joey : Non Kim : Il vient juste de se coucher. Il a fait sa mauvaise tête. Jimmy : T'as encore joué à la console ? Joey : J'en suis arrivé au 5eme tableau. Jimmy : C'est super. Mais maintenant il va falloir aller se coucher, sinon tu seras trop fatigué pour aller au parc demain. Joey : D'accord. Tu fais l'avion. Jimmy : Viens là Il prend Joey et le met sur son épaule, puis se dirige vers la chambre. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard. Kim : Ca y'est ? Jimmy : Il est tombé comme une mouche. Kim : Il en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment. Y'a qu'avec toi que ça se passe bien. Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Jimmy : Il grandit. C'est normal. Kim : Ouais. Jimmy recule sa tête Jimmy : Les tacos vont refroidir. Tu viens.  
  
***Appartement de Bosco***  
  
Bosco : C'était vraiment délicieux. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé chinois. Faith : Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé tout court. Elle se lève et commence à débarrasser. Bosco se lève à son tour mais se rassoit tout de suite, la tête lui tournant. Faith lui fait toujours dos, vidant les restes dans la poubelle. Bosco (tout bas et se frottant les yeux) : Merde. Faith (se retournant): Quoi ? Bosco : Non rien. Faith (mettant les assiettes dans l'évier) : Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es vraiment pâle tout d'un coup. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et commence à mettre la main sur son front. Bosco : Ca va. Hé tu fais quoi là ? Elle retire sa main. Faith : Tu es un peu chaud, je vais chercher une aspirine je reviens. Bosco : On joue au docteur maintenant ? Faith : Bosco !!!! Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Bosco : Faith ça va ! (À lui-même) : Elle n'est pas croyable, pire que ma mère. Il se lève et commence à ranger ce qui se trouve sur la table lorsque tout commence à tourner autour de lui ; sa vision se trouble et sa tête commence à palpiter. Faith fouille dans la « pharmacie » de son partenaire. Faith : Où tu as mis les aspirines, je ne les trouve pas.Un ? Bosco ! Un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans la cuisine. Faith : Bos ? Elle sort de la salle de bain mais ne voit personne. Faith : Bosco ? Arrête de faire l'andouille c'est pas mar. Elle fait le tour de la table de la cuisine et s'arrête net lorsqu'elle voit son ami allongé sur le sol. Elle se précipite vers lui et commence à le secouer. Faith : Bosco ? BOSCO, mon Dieu répond-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bos ? Elle compatit à une impulsion et s'empresse d'appeler les secours puis rejoint son ami. Faith : Bosco ? Répond-moi, aller. Réveille toi je t'en prie ! Bosco ! 


	6. 6

Rappel : Je crois que rappeler quelques petites choses serait de bonne augure : Suite à plusieurs feedbacks, je tiens à rappeler que Montville est un médecin de TW que l'on a vu dans certains épisodes, comme celui ou Carlos est attaqué par un perroquet et va à l'hosto pour avoir des points de sutures ; ou encore celui où Bosco a la tête d'Elephantman et qu'il a besoin d'une piquouse.Et pour information je ne connais pas son prénom donc j'ai inventé Chris, mais ce n'est que pure invention. Sinon dans ce chapitre je reparle de l'accident de voiture qui s'est passé dans le chapitre 3 : petit rappel : une dame dit que sa fille était avec eux dans la voiture et les flics retrouvent la fillette carbonisée dans le coffre. Et je parle aussi de Lyna Hastron, bref retour au chapitre 4 ou Montville conseil à Carlos d'aller la voir pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses révisions. Voilà Et Marc Antonio, c'est un flic que l'on a vu brièvement dans l'épisode « Le disparu » : il annonce à nos flics fétiches qu'un mec vient de se réveiller à l'hosto et a indiqué où se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait enterré vivant. Pourquoi Marc Antonio allez-vous me dire : tout simplement parce que j'ai juste retenu son nom c'est tout.  
  
*** Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Montville : Hé, ne m'engueule pas. C'est pas de ma faute ! Bosco : Dans ce cas dis à ton apprenti savant fou de faire ses expériences ailleurs. J'ai déjà horreur des piqûres et maintenant à cause de ce débile j'ai un bras qui a triplé de volume. Montville commence à rire. Bosco : Quoi ? Montville : Non rien. Je pensais juste qu'il y a moins de vingt minutes t'étais au bord de l'apoplexie et que maintenant tu râles sur tout ce qui bouge. Bosco : Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je vais bien. J'étais juste un peu fatigué. Montville : Ben voyons. Quand quelqu'un s'écroule sur son lit, ça c'est de la fatigue. Mais lorsqu'une personne s'évanouit dans sa cuisine et que sa partenaire passe près d'un quart d'heure à essayer de le réveiller sans succès, moi je dis qu'il y a un truc. Bosco : Et comment t'expliques le fait que je sois bien vivant ? C'est un miracle peut être ? Montville : Pour nous ce serait plutôt l'enfer ! Bosco : haha très drôle. Montville : Je vais te garder ici cette nuit en observation. Bosco : Quoi ? Montville : Je veux que tes résultats reviennent avant que tu ne sortes, et comme il est une heure du matin ça m'étonnerais qu'on les ait avant midi ou une heure. Bosco : Répète un peu si tu l'oses. Montville : C'est pour ton bien Bosco : JE-VAIS-BIEN ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Bosco saute de la table où il était assit et commence à se rhabiller. Montville sort voir Faith dans la salle d'attente.  
  
Faith : Il va bien ? Montville : On ne peut mieux. Faith : Tu es sûr ? Montville : C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Il a récupéré d'une façon fulgurante. Faith : C'est Bosco. Montville : Ouais mais c'est pas normal. J'aimerais le garder cette nuit mais il est déjà entrain de se rhabiller. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'avis à ce qu'il sorte sans que l'on ait eu les résultats de ses examens. Tu ne peux pas essayer de le convaincre de rester ? Faith : Bosco ? Impossible. Je veux bien essayer mais ça risque d'être dur. Montville : Fait ce que tu peux d'accord ? Faith : Ouais Elle rentre dans la salle au moment finit de fermer son pantalon puis il se saisit de son tee-shirt. Faith reste rêveuse quelques secondes, admirant le torse de son partenaire, puis revient à la réalité Faith : Bosco. Bosco : Tais-toi ! Je sais d'avance ce que tu vas dire mais c'est bon ! Je suis là et je vais bien ! Je sais pas, ça devait être à cause du stress, mais ça va ! Alors maintenant il n'est pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus, je préfère encore être interrogé par les croque-morts de la commission d'enquête tout à l'heure. Faith : Très bien je. Bosco : je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je reste ici. Faith : Merci j'ai entendu, et j'allais juste te proposer de te raccompagner chez toi. Bosco : Pas de beaux discours pour me retenir ici ? Pas de grand monologue pour me faire une leçon de morale ? Faith : Depuis le temps que je te connais, je préfère économiser ma salive ! Aller vient ! J'espère seulement que tu sais que tu sors contre avis médical Bosco (lançant un regard noir): Faith ! Faith : C'est bon je me tais.  
  
*** 55 Boyle, vers 15 heures de l'après-midi***  
  
Kim : Alors cette soirée. Alex : C'était moyen Kim : Quoi ? Raconte Alex : le concert et tout c'était super mais une fois arrivés à la maison. Ah ! Pourquoi les mecs réfléchissent toujours avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes. Kim : C'est parce qu'après une journée de boulot ils n'ont plus rien dans le crâne. Ils ont épuisé tous leurs muscles sauf celui là. Alex : ça m'a énervé je te jure. Kim : Ca s'est terminé comment. Alex : Il est resté dormir sur le sofa Kim : Oh ! Alex : Ouais ! Et toi ? T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, y'a eu quelque chose de particulier ? Kim : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur d'habitude ? Alex : Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que t'es plus souriante que d'ordinaire. Kim : Jimmy est passé à la maison hier soir, avec des tacos ! Alex : C'est vrai ? Kim : Ouais ; il a du arrivé vers minuit et il est repartit vers six heures. Alex (un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres): Oh ! Vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup dormir Kim : On a juste discuté. Alex : Juste . discuter Kim : C'est ça. Alex : Rien d'autre. Kim : Non Alex : Attends t'es entrain de me parler de Jimmy Doherty, le mec avec qui tu t'es marié et de qui tu as divorcé lorsque tu t'es rendue compte qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui avait une poitrine et portait une minijupe. Celui- là même qui t'as trompé avec ta s?ur. Kim :. et qui m'a donné un merveilleux fils. Alex : Alors là j'y comprends plus rien. Kim : Il se met à réfléchir Alex : Il serait peut-être temps ! Kim : Je crois que je n'ai jamais discuté aussi longtemps avec lui de toute ma vie. Alex : même lorsque vous étiez mariés ? Kim : Surtout pas lorsque l'on était marié ! On commençait par discuter et ça finissait souvent sous les couvertures. Mais je crois que d'avoir eu cette discussion m'a fait du bien. Alex : Si tu le dis.  
  
*** Pendant ce temps, au commissariat***  
  
Dans les vestiaires Sully ; Ty et Faith se changent.  
  
Sully : Comment ça s'est passé pour Bosco ce matin Faith : A ton avis. Ils l'ont descendu. Ty : Et comment il a réagit ? Faith : Tu connais Bosco, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Lorsqu'ils lui ont balancé qu'il était bon pour la taule, il leur a dit qu'il préférait aller là-bas plutôt que d'aller se faire enfermer avec eux en psychiatrie, il s'est levé, leur a dit d'aller se faire foutre parce que comme il était entrain de se taper la mère de l'officier Travis il ne pouvait pas avoir tuer le deuxième mec, il leur a fait un pied de nez et il est parti. Et les deux bêtas se sont retrouvés là comme deux abrutis. Sully : J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça. Ty : Moi aussi, quoiqu'il n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup là. Faith (tout bas): C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus Sully : Quoi ? Faith : Non rien. Sully : hé ! Y'a un truc qui ne va pas, ça se voit. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Faith : Il a fait un malaise Ty : Quoi ? Sully : Qui ? Faith : Bosco. Quand je suis allée chez lui hier soir, après qu'on ait mangé, il s'est effondré. Impossible de le réveillé, et une fois arrivé à l'hosto il pétait la forme. Ty : Et il va mieux ? Faith : Impeccable. Sully : Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu. Faith : J'en sais rien ; c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Il est bien sûr sortit contre l'avis du médecin, et l'hôpital n'a toujours pas ses analyses. Ty : T'inquiète pas va. Moi si j'étais à sa place, avec la fatigue, le stress et tout, je suis sûr que j'aurai aussi eu un malaise. Faith : Ouais ! Sully : Hé ! C'est Bosco !!! Faith : Je sais Marc Antonio arrive à ce moment là ! Marc : Appel ! Ty : C'est bon ! Sully : Ca va aller ? Faith : Oui merci.  
  
*** Sur Murray Hill, aux croisements de Park Avenue et de la 36ème*** Les pompiers sont devant un immeuble en feu.  
  
Jimmy (la lance à la main) : C'est bon, envoie la pression ! Jo : Lâche tout !  
  
Walsh s'exécute.  
  
Jo : Alors et pour ce défilé ? Jimmy : On a un problème. J'ai apprit qu'il fallait qu'il y est au moins un des chefs qui défile. Jo : Comment ça ? Tu veux dire Lou ? Jimmy : Non je veux plutôt dire comme leur Sergent (en désignant des policiers de la tête). Jo : Christopher ? T'es malade ! Jimmy : je me vois mal demander au Lieutenant de faire ça, surtout qu'il commence à se faire vieux ! En plus on a tous nos effectifs de notre côté. Jo : T'en as reparlé avec Bosco. Jimmy : Non je compte passer chez lui ce soir. Jo : Il va te virer. Jimmy : Ouais mais s'il ne vient plus au boulot pendant un bout de temps on est mal. Et puis j'irai le réconforter avec un pack de bière ! Jo : T'as de l'espoir toi. Jimmy : C'est ce qui fait vivre !  
  
*** Commissariat 55***  
  
Faith entre, un détenu devant elle, menottes aux poignets. Gusler la suit. Elle s'arrête, enlève les menottes au type puis lui fait signe de se diriger à l'intérieur d'une cellule.  
  
Faith : Aller hop tu rentres là-dedans ! Type : Et si je veux pas ! Faith : C'est la même chose Gusler : Tu. tu fais ce que la da.dame te.te dis. Type : Oh c'est t'y pas mignon ! Un con qui est bègue.  
  
Faith saisit le type par le col et l'envoie valdinguer contre le mur de la cellule puis la ferme à double tours. Elle s'éloigne avec Gusler, tandis que le type se met à vociférer.  
  
Type : C'est de la brutalité policière, je vais vous attaquer, ah ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, je vous ferais tomber.. Plancton : T'as le rapport ? Faith : Je te le fais tout de suite. Bonne chance avec lui. Plancton : C'est toujours toi et Boscorelli qui me ramenez le plus de cas pourris. Faith : On fait ce qu'on peut !  
  
Christopher passe à ce moment là.  
  
Christopher : Yokas, dans mon bureau. Plancton : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Faith : Si seulement je le savais !!!  
  
Elle se dirige vers le bureau de Christopher, tandis que Gusler reste planté là sans un mot. Faith : Tu voulais me voir. Christopher : Entre, assieds-toi  
  
Faith s'exécute.  
  
Christopher : Avant-hier tu t'es occupé d'un accident de la route avec 55 Charlie. Faith : Oui, c'est exact. Christopher : Bien ; les inspecteurs se sont penchés sur le cas de la fille retrouvée carbonisée dans le coffre. Il s'avère que son identité reste à établir puisque ses dents on été arrachées, et ses mains et ses pieds ont été coupés. Faith (sur un air répugné): Aouh ! Tu rigoles là ? Christopher : Y'a encore pire. Faith : Quoi ? Christopher : T'es chargé de l'enquête ! Faith (abasourdie) : Quoi ? Tu déc. délires ? Christopher : Non. Bien sûr tu seras assistée par 55 Charlie. Le mari est mort il y'a une heure, la femme est dans le coma. Faith (tout bas) : Et moi je suis dans la merde. Christopher : Je te demande pardon ? Faith : Non rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi les inspecteurs nous refilaient une affaire pareille. Christopher : Parce que lorsqu'ils sentent la merde arriver, ils préfèrent la filer aux merdeux. Faith : Je vois. Christopher : Tu peux y aller. Faith : Bien.  
  
Elle se lève et ouvre la porte.  
  
Christopher : Yokas ! Au fait comment va ton partenaire ? Faith : Y'a eu mieux Christopher : Ouais !  
  
Faith referme la porte puis part.  
  
***Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Infirmière : Je n'arrive pas à le joindre Montville : Essayez encore ! (Tout bas) C'est pas vrai ça !!!! Répond nom d'un chien  
  
*****  
  
Une porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'année fait face à Carlos ; vêtu d'une robe en soie transparente, laissant voir des dessous avantageux et une longue paire de jambes fines. Il reste un moment à la déshabiller du regard. Une voix sensuelle s'élève bientôt.  
  
Lyna : Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Carlos : Euh. bonjour.oui vous êtres Lyna Hastron ? Lyna : C'est en tout cas ce qui est indiqué sur la sonnette. Carlos (toujours subjugué) : Hein hein. Euh. Lyna (amusée): Oui ? Carlos : Je viens de la part du Dr Montville. Lyna : Chris ? Je vois. Comment se porte t-il ? Carlos (tout bas) : Mieux que moi. Lyna : je vous demande pardon. Carlos : Très bien ! Il m'a dit. enfin il m'a conseillé. Lyna (riant) : De venir me voir pour des cours particuliers ? Carlos : Oui. Lyna : Entrez donc !  
  
Carlos s'avance d'un pas hésitant.  
  
*** Hôpital de la Pitié***  
  
Infirmière : Je tombe toujours sur son répondeur. Montville : Très bien. Appelez le poste 55, demandez l'officier Yokas, et expliquez-lui la situation.  
  
*** Caserne des pompiers***  
  
Kim (venant s'asseoir à la table) : Alors Carlos t'as lâché ? Doc : Je lui ai donné le reste de sa journée, je crois que ses partiels le trouble un peu trop. Où est Alex. Kim : Chez l'ennemi Doc : Partie voir Ty je suppose ? Kim : Qui veux-tu qu'elle aille voir d'autre ? Jimmy et Jo s'avancent à se moment là. Jimmy : Tu fais comme ça ! Jo : Ca risque d'être dur. Jimmy : Tu fais tout pour qu'il te soit redevable. Bon moi j'y vais. Il sort. Kim : Il va où là ? Jo : Il a prit une heure pour aller voir quelqu'un. Doc : Ouh ! On la connaît ? Jo : Je ne dirais pas « la » mais plutôt « le ». Doc et Kim s'échange un regard interrogateur puis Jo se dirige vers la sortie. Kim : Et tu vas où là ? Jo : J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, si on me cherche je suis en face. Doc : Ton ex-mari a viré de bord ? Kim : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à aller chez les flics ?  
  
*** Commissariat 55***  
  
Sully et Faith discutent en passant devant l'accueil du commissariat.  
  
Faith : Où est Ty ? Sully : Sans doute avec le Diable. Faith (un petit rire) : Tu ne l'aime pas un ? Sully : Alex est une fille très gentille. Faith : Mais ? Sully : Mais rien. C'est juste que j'aimerais que Ty ne s'accroche pas trop à elle. Un flic et un pompier ce n'est pas l'idéal. Et où est Gusler ? Faith : Quelque part dans les environs je suppose.  
  
A l'accueil : Lieutenant Swersky : Poste 55 j'écoute ? Infirmière (à l'autre bout du fil) : Ici l'hôpital de la Pitié, pourrais-je parler à l'officier Yokas s'il vous plaît ? Swersky (voyant passer Faith et Sully) : Yokas ! Elle se retourne. Faith : Oui Chef ? Swersky : L'hôpital de la Pitié pour vous. Faith (paniquant) : Oh mon Dieu ! Les enfants ! Elle se précipite pour atteindre le téléphone que son Lieutenant lui tend. Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Swersky : J'en sais rien. Sully regarde Faith, l'inquiétude sur son visage. Faith : Ici l'Officier Yokas. Infirmière : Je suis désolée de vous déran. Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Ce sont mes enfants ? Infirmière : Non, non, je suis sûr que vos enfants vont très bien. Faith (lâchant un soupir de soulagement) : Dieu merci. Infirmière : Je vous appelle à propos de M. Boscorelli. Ses résultats sont revenus. Il est urgent qu'il revienne à l'hôpital, mais nous n'arrivons pas à le joindre. Faith (devenant inquiète): Pourquoi doit-il revenir immédiatement ? Infirmière : Ses résultats ont révélé un caillot sanguin là où il a été frappé il y a quelques jours. C'est cela qui a été à l'origine de son malaise hier dans la nuit. Faith : Non ! Infirmière : Il faut que nous l'opérions de toute urgence. Il faut qu'il vienne ici le plus tôt possible. Faith : C'est grave ? Un blanc s'installe. Faith (hurlant) : C'est grave ? Tous les officiers s'arrêtent en entendant le hurlement de Faith dans le téléphone. Swersky leur fait signe de retourner à leurs occupations. Infirmière : S'il tarde trop, il risque de faire un autre malaise, et cette fois nous ne pourrons peut-être rien faire. Il risque de mourir. Faith : Oh non !  
  
Faith laisse tomber le téléphone et sort précipitamment sous les yeux ahuris de son chef et de Sully. Ce dernier regarde son Lieutenant.  
  
Swersky : J'en sais rien ! Rattrape là !  
  
*** Appartement de Lyna***  
  
Carlos descend de Lyna, essoufflé, et s'allonge à côté d'elle, les draps les couvrant à moitié.  
  
Carlos : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Montville est devenu médecin. Lyna : La médecine a des côtés plutôt sympathiques, si on sait les exploiter. Carlos : Et toi tu les exploites à fond ! Lyna : Ce que je préfère dans les révisions, c'est l'anatomie. Carlos : Et tu fais réviser tous ceux qui viennent ici avec tant d'ardeur ? Lyna : Seulement ceux qui ont vraiment envie de réussir.  
  
*** Appartement de Bosco***  
  
Des coups se font entendre à travers la porte mais personne ne répond.  
  
Jimmy : Aller Bosco ! Tête de mule ! Ouvre cette porte.  
  
A ce moment là Faith arrive tout essoufflée.  
  
Faith : Jimmy ? Jimmy : Faith ? Faith/Jimmy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jimmy : Ca fait près de dix minutes que je frappe mais y'a l'air d'avoir personne. Pourtant sa voiture est là. Faith (frappant à la porte) : Bos ? Bosco si tu es là répond !  
  
Sully se précipite à ce moment là.  
  
Sully : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Faith ? Jimmy : Oh mais c'est la réunion ici ? Faith (se saisissant des clés de son partenaire mais les faisant tomber): Merde Sully : Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? (Voyant Jimmy) Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Faith (ouvrant la porte) : Bosco ?  
  
Les deux autres la suivent. Ils font le tour de l'appartement lorsqu'ils stoppent net.  
  
Faith : Oh mon Dieu !!!  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Vas-y miss Lojie, RALE !!! 


	7. 7

***Quelque part dans le commissariat. ***

Ty et Alex ont bien entamé leur discussion, puisque la chemise de Ty est au plancher, tout comme celle d'Alex.

Ty : Ta pause n'est pas terminée ?

Alex (malicieusement) : Et alors, ça ne te plait pas que je sois là ?

Ty : Oh ! Bien au contraire.

Alex s'avance vers Ty qui se trouve bloqué par une table, il s'assoit dessus et Alex grimpe sur lui.

Ty : Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais sexy en uniforme ?

Alex (continuant de l'embrasser) : Hein, hein…

Ty : Tu sais que si le chef arrive, on va se retrouver dans une sacrée galère.

Alex : Hein, hein… 

Ty : Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Alex : Tu me passeras les menottes ?

Ty affiche un grand sourire puis ils commencent à rigoler tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendent la voix de Christopher se diriger vers la salle où ils se trouvent.

Ty : Merde ! Prends ta chemise, vite.

Alex se saisit de sa chemise mais remonte trop vite et elle bascule par terre, de l'autre côté de la table, avec Ty. Ils se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre tandis que Christopher entre dans la pièce, accompagné par un autre homme. Alex commence à rigoler léger mais Ty lui met un doigt devant la bouche.

Ty : Chut.

Christopher : Est-ce que vous m'avez bien regardez ?

Homme : Ca n'a rien de dégradant !

Alex (tout bas) : On dirait la voit Jo

Ty : T'as raison.

Christopher : Vous me demandez de faire un strip-tease.

Jo : C'est pas un vrai, y'a juste la chemise à enlever.

Christopher : Hors de question !

Il sort de la salle furieusement.

Jo : Hé j'ai une idée, attendez !

Alex et Ty se regardent et explosent de rire.

*** Appartement de Bosco***

Sully : Faith tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Faith s'arrête net.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !

Jimmy : Quoi qu'est-ce qui…

Il arrête de parler. Faith se précipite de l'autre côté de la pièce, suivit par Jimmy puis Sully. Bosco est allongé par terre, sans connaissance.

Faith : Bosco ?

Sully : 55 Charlie, on a besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite au niveau de la 83eme et de la 1ere Avenue, appartement 1021. Pressez-vous

Jimmy : Hé, Bosco, aller réveille-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Faith : On n'a pas le temps d'attendre l'ambulance, il faut l'emmener tout de suite.

Sully : On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a, si on le déplace ça risque d'aggraver son cas.

Faith (au bord de l'hystérie) : Je te dis qu'il faut l'emmener, TOUT DE SUITE

Jimmy : Faith Faith calme toi, ça va aller, d'accord ? Crois-moi, ça lui fera plus de mal que de bien si on n'attend pas les secours.

Faith : Mais il va mourir…

Sully : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

*** Dans l'ambulance 55 Boyle***

Doc : Alors ça avance tes partiels ?

Carlos : Oh oui, très bien.

Doc : Bien. Et à part cela ?

Carlos : Pardon ?

Doc : T'es plutôt de bonne humeur.

Carlos : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Doc : Rien, juste qu'à chaque fois que je te vois sourire c'est qu'il y a toujours une femme cachée dans les fourrés.

Carlos : De quoi tu parles.

Doc : Ah, je vois, c'est Montville qui t'a refilé à Lyna.

Carlos : Tu l'as connaît d'où ?

Doc : T'as du réviser à fond l'anatomie alors…

Carlos : Qu'est-ce…

Il est interrompu par la radio.

Caserne : 55 Boyle, rendez-vous au croisement de la 1ere et de la 83eme, appartement 1021.

Carlos : Bien reçu, 83eme et 1ere avenue….

Il regarde Doc qui tourne la tête avec un air inquiet.

Carlos : C'est pas l'appart de Bosco ?

Doc : Il me semble bien.

Carlos : Merde.

Carlos met les sirènes en route tandis que Doc accélère.

*** Commissariat 55***

Christopher : Vous êtes dur en affaire.

Jo : Hé ! C'est vous qui y gagnez !

Christopher : Filez de là avant que je ne vous étrangle.

Jo : Merci

Christopher : N'en rajoutez pas !

A ce moment là Ty sort doucement de la salle, afin de ne pas être vu. Malheureusement, au moment où il se précipite vers les vestiaires, Christopher l'interpelle.

Christopher : Davis

Ty : Oui Sergent.

Christopher : D'où sors-tu ?

Ty : Moi ?

Christopher : Ben non, voyons, Poséidon ! Bien sûr toi !

Ty : De…euh… des toilettes.

Christopher : Qui se trouvent à l'opposé d'où nous sommes.

Ty : Non, des toilettes du vestiaire.

Christopher : Peu importe, je dois te demander quelque chose. Officieusement.

Ty : bien.

Christopher : Allons dans cette salle.

Ty voit Christopher se diriger vers la salle où Alex se trouve encore.

Ty : Non, pas là !

Christopher : Pardon ?

Ty : Oui, bien…si… il vaut mieux pour vous que l'on se voit dans votre bureau Sergent, sinon que penserons les autres.

Christopher : Bonne remarque Davis ! Dans mon Bureau, ET QUE CA SAUTE

Ty (tout bas) : J'aurais mieux fais de me taire.

*** Appartement de Bosco***

Jimmy : T'es sérieuse là ?

Faith (en larmes) : Ben non voyons, je prends mon pied à plaisanter sur un sujet pareil.

Elle revient à Bosco

Faith : Reste avec moi, un, aller.

Ils entendent la voix éloignez de Doc

Doc : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Sully : Par ici

Carlos : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils s'avancent dans la pièce pour voir Jimmy et Faith agenouillés près de Bosco, entrain de lui parler. Doc se précipite vers son ami.

Faith : L'hôpital m'a appelé en disant que les résultats de Bosco étaient revenus…

Carlos :… Quels résultats ?

Faith : Il a fait un malaise hier soir. Quand il est ressorti il allait très bien mais… (Sa voix s'enroue)

Doc : Faith ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il a je ne peux pas le soigner 

Jimmy : Il a un caillot au niveau de sa tempe.

Doc et Carlos se regardent, consternés, puis ils accélèrent le mouvement.

Doc : Pupilles fixent et non réactives. Oscillation de la droite. Passe lui un masque à oxygène.

Carlos : Ouais. C'est bon

Doc : Jimmy, aide-moi à le retourner.

Carlos se saisit du brancard.

Une fois Bosco dessus, ils descendent tous, mettent Bosco dans l'ambulance Faith monte avec Doc et Carlos puis ils partent tandis que Jimmy et Sully restent au milieu de la rue, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe.  


	8. 8

*** Caserne des pompiers***

Jo monte voir ses collègues et s'installe à la table.

Jo : Jimmy n'est pas revenu ?

D.K. : Hein, hein

Walsh : Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Jo : Il a accepté !

Walsh : Quoi ?

D.K. : Non, Christopher ? Comment t'as fait ?

Jo : J'ai du marchander.

Walsh : Explique !

Jo : Tous les ans y'a le bal de la police.

D.K. : Exact

Jo : Ty m'a dit que la mère de Christopher y allait. Seul problème elle n'avait pas de cavalier 

Walsh : Avait ?

Jo : J'ai convaincu Christopher de se joindre à nous pour le défiler en échange je sers de plancton de seconde zone à sa mère dans un mois pour le bal.

Walsh : Toi et la mère de Christopher ?

D.K. : T'oublie Linda

Jo : Je lui expliquerais

D.K. : Elle va te piquer une crise de jalousie

Jo : J'accompagne une vieille peau de 55 berges, toute ridée, avec trois dents, alors je crois que le problème ne se pose pas. Mais je vous interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit. C'est clair ?... Oh !

Walsh/D.K : Ok, ok

Walsh : Question comme ça ! Christopher a accepté que toi, Jo Lombardo, pompier et donc rival des poulets d'en face, tu accompagnes sa maman ?

Jo : Que veux-tu, c'est une affaire de charme !

Walsh : Toi, avoir du charme ?

D.K. : Laisse nous rire

Jo : Y'en a qui s'en rende compte.

Walsh et D.K se mettent à rire, suivit par Jo.

Kim arrive et s'assoit brusquement.

Jo : Ben alors beauté, t'as tes règles ?

Kim : Non, y'a seulement une petite conne qui vient de se payer pour 400 dollars de restau avec ma carte de crédit.

Walsh : Ouch !

Jo : Oh ? Comment ça ?

Kim : J'en sais rien ! Mes cartes sont encore dans mon portefeuille, je viens d'appeler ma banque et ils m'ont répondu que le numéro de carte et la pièce d'identité de la bonne femme qui est venue retirer correspondaient parfaitement. 

D.K (se levant) : Tu veux mon avis ? T'es dans la merde !

Kim (le regardant partir) : Oh des avis comme ça je peux m'en passer !

Alex arrive, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Jo : Oh, toi t'as du faire des folies !

Alex : Dans la limite du raisonnable 

Elle commence à pouffer de rire en se remémorant la conversation entre Jo et Christopher, et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Jo : Quoi ?

Alex : Non rien. (À Kim) : T'en fais une tête.

Kim pousse un gros soupire. Alex se tourne vers Jo qui lui répond.

Jo (tout bas) : Laisse tomber… Personne n'a aperçu Jimmy dans le coin ?

Alex : Il est toujours pas rentré ? L'appart' de Bosco n'est pourtant pas si loin !

Kim : Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire chez Bosco ?

Alex : C'est encore pour cette stupide histoire de défilé…

Jo : C'est pas stupide

Kim : T'as raison, c'est pas stupide c'est complètement débile.

Alex : La mère de Christopher se porte bien ?

Jo : Quoi ? Chris… Comment tu sais…

Alex (riant) : Hé, je disais juste ça comme ça !

Elle s'en va rapidement, Jo se lève pour la suivre

Jo : Hé, attend, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Le téléphone sonne. Comme Jo est entrain de taquiner Alex, Kim se lève nerveusement et va décrocher. 

Kim : Caserne 55… Jimmy ?

Jo et Alex arrêtent de se chamailler, et regardent l'expression blême de Kim. D.K et Walsh, jouant aux cartes, s'arrêtent

Kim : Où est-ce que t'es ? Si le Capitaine arrive tu vas te…La Pitié ?...Oh Seigneur !...Ouais, écoute reste là-bas. On va se débrouiller… Ouais, Alex ira le prévenir… D'accord, si y'a quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles…On passera dès que possible. Tiens nous au courant. A toute à l'heure.

Elle raccroche. 

Kim : Seigneur !

Alex : Kim ?

Walsh : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jo : Jimmy va bien ?

Kim : Il…oui… Doc et Carlos viennent d'emmener Bosco à l'hôpital, dans le coma.

Un gros blanc s'installe. Personne n'ose dire quoique se soit, trop choqué par la nouvelle.

*** Hôpital de la Pitié***

Jimmy raccroche le téléphone et retourne dans la salle d'attente.

Jimmy : Alors ?

Sully : Toujours rien.

Faith : J'aurais du insister pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital. 

Sully : Oh, hé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Même les docs n'ont pas su tout de suite ce qu'il avait.

Faith : Et si on est arrivé trop tard ?

Doc et Carlos reviennent dans la salle avec des cafés.

Jimmy/Faith/Sully : Merci

Faith : Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Doc : Désolé

Faith baisse la tête

Carlos (s'asseyant auprès d'elle) : Tu sais comment sont les médecins, ils viennent toujours au dernier moment.

Faith : Ouais

Doc : Hé, ça va aller, d'accord.

Carlos : Je vais aller voir où ça en est.

Faith : Merci. 

Carlos se lève et sort de la salle d'attente. Jimmy le suit

Faith : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester

Doc : C'est notre ami. On est tous inquiet pour lui. 

Sully : Je vais appeler le Capitaine.

Faith : Mince, Rose. Faut… Je dois appeler sa mère.

Doc : Je vais le faire

Faith : Non c'est gentil, mais je dois le faire.

Sully : Ca va aller ?

Faith : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas moi qui suis sur le point de mourir.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'accueil. Doc et Sully se regardent, surpris.

Doc : Faut la comprendre, c'est dur de rester là, à attendre que les médecins daignent venir.

Sully : Je sais ce que c'est. Lorsque le père de Davis s'est fait descendre cette nuit là, je suis resté des heures à tourner en rond, à me demander s'il allait s'en sortir. Il avait pissé le sang comme une vache à lait (il sort un rire nerveux suivit de sanglots), je regardais son sang sur mes mains. J'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit, de réfléchir rationnellement, je… durant toute la nuit je suis resté là, à regarder le sang sécher sur moi (il s'essuie rapidement les yeux). C'est drôle tu sais, lorsque sa femme est arrivée, je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Elle m'a regardé, elle était en pleure, et moi comme un con je suis resté là. Ty était fort, et j'ai toujours cru que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Je n'arrêtais pas de le revoir rire, et la seconde d'après il était allongé sur le bitume, se tenant l'estomac… Y'avait du sang partout… Quand sa femme m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Je… (Il s'essuie une nouvelle fois les yeux). J'ai perdu mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami cette nuit là, les médecins sont venus nous voir après sept heures d'attente. Tu imagines ? Sept heures à se ronger les sangs, sept longues heures pour nous dire qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Chaque jour de ma vie je me rappelle cette nuit… J'ai beau m'accrocher souvent avec Bosco, il me rappelle Ty. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Un truc si stupide…

Doc (s'asseyant près de Sully et lui mettant une main réconfortante sur son épaule) : Hé, doucement, ça va aller. Doucement, calme toi.

A l'accueil.

Faith : Bien, dites lui de me rappeler dès qu'elle rentre. Merci.

Elle raccroche. Jimmy se dirige vers elle.

Faith : Merde

Jimmy : Hé, ça va ?

Faith (se retournant) : Non ça ne va pas, j'ai appelé chez sa mère, impossible de la joindre j'ai appelé à son bar et ils disent qu'elle a prit un congé de trois jours mais qu'elle n'a pas dit où elle allait. Conclusion elle est injoignable, tout comme Mikey qui s'est échappé du centre de désintoxication.

Jimmy : Calme toi

Faith : Que je me calme ? Que JE ME CALME ? (Faith commence à crier, tout le personnel hospitalier arrête ce qu'il est entrain de faire et la regarde) Bosco est entrain de mourir et faudrait que je me calme ? A croire que tout le monde s'en fou !!! Les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ne sont pas là pour le soutenir, ils ne sont même pas au courant de ce qu'il lui arrive, sa propre famille l'ignore, et il faudrait que je me calme ? 

Elle fond en larme. Jimmy la soutient et l'emmène s'asseoir. 

Jimmy : Doucement.

Faith : Je ne veux pas…

Jimmy : Je t'interdis de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à cela. Et crois-moi, la personne qui représente le plus pour lui est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que tu es là.

Faith : comment… pourrait-il le savoir

Jimmy : Ce sont des choses qui se sentent naturellement. Lorsque je me suis fait tirer dessus, je n'étais pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et pourtant je sentais une présence rassurante. Je savais que Kim n'était pas loin, elle avait beau ne pas être à côté de moi, même lorsqu'ils m'ont endormis pour m'opérer, je savais qu'elle était là. Lorsque l'on connaît une personne depuis longtemps, on ressent ce qu'elle ressent, on sait ce qu'elle pense, et le plus important, elle est toujours là lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle.  

Faith : J'ai peur…je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse !

Jimmy : Il ne te laissera pas, c'est promis… Viens, on va aller à la cafete manger un morceau tu en as besoin.

Faith : Ouais

Jimmy : Ca va aller, chute…Doucement…

Ty surgit subitement dans la salle d'attente, tout essoufflé. Il fait sursauter Doc et Sully. 

Ty : Alors ? Du nouveau

Sully : Nom de… Ty, tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

Ty (reprenant son souffle) : Désolé. Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Sully : Non. 

Ty : J'y crois pas à ça ! C'est si bête…

Sully : Tu comptes rester là à faire le piquer ou tu vas te décider à t'asseoir ?

Ty : Oh

Il s'assoit en face de Sully et remarque les yeux légèrement rougis de son ami.

Ty : Hé Sully ça va ?

Sully : Ouais

Doc : Je vais voir où est Carlos, je reviens.

Il part

Ty : Où est Faith ?

Sully : Je l'ai vu partir avec Jimmy tout à l'heure, sans doute à la cafete.

Ty : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

*** Caserne des pompiers***

Tout le monde attend autour de la table, certains énervés, d'autres stressés. Alex revient.

Alex : Toujours rien ?

Kim : Non !

Jo : Merde c'est frustrant, il pourrait au moins appeler !

Walsh : Pour dire quoi, que c'est toujours pareil ?

D.K : Purée, pourrait pas y avoir un appel pour une fois, un truc bien gros, un big feu, pour qu'on se change l'esprit !

Kim : C'est bien connu que lorsque l'on désire quelque chose, ça ne se produit jamais. 

Jo : J'en ai marre !

L'alarme se met en route, signalant un accident au niveau de la 1ere et de la 14eme. Tout le monde se lève et se dirige rapidement vers camion et ambulance.

D.K : C'est bien toi qui disais que ça ne se produisait jamais ?

Kim : Lâche-moi.

*** Commissariat***

A l'accueil. 

Swersky : Bien…Oui, merci John. Non restez là-bas…Tiens nous au courant.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers le bureau du Capitaine, d'où sortent les inspecteurs Josch et Travis

Josch : Je vous garanti que nous passerons le voir.

Capitaine : Je vous fais confiance.

En descendant les escaliers, Travis bouscule Swersky, mais ne s'excuse même pas.

Swersky (dans son souffle) : Petit con !... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Capitaine (affichant un grand sourire) : Un témoin affirme avoir prit en photo deux types entrain d'en abattre un troisième.

Swersky : Un meurtre photographié ?

Capitaine : Y'a encore mieux. Il se pourrait que ce soit les types qui avaient volé l'arme de Bosco. Les photos sont entrains d'être développées… (Puis voyant la tête du Lieutenant)… Quoi, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux.

Swersky : C'est pas ça. John vient de m'appeler de la Pitié. Bosco y a été transporté il y a peu. 

Capitaine : Oh mon Dieu il s'est fait tirer dessus ? Mais…

Swersky : Non.

Capitaine : Alors quoi ?

*** Hôpital de la Pitié***

Des ambulances arrivent sur le parking. De la première en sortent Alex et Kim.

Docteur Thomas : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Kim : Plusieurs victimes coincées dans les voitures (elle sort, avec l'aide d'Alex, l'homme qui se trouve à l'arrière de l'ambulance). 

Alex : Homme de 42ans, double fracture ouverte Tibia/Perronet, épaule gauche déboîtée, multiples contusions à la tête a reprit connaissance il y a 2 minutes. T.A : 14.3, Pouls : 132, échelle glasgo à 8 pupilles fixes et réactives constantes vitales assez stables, a perdu environ 1.5 litre de sang sur les lieux.

Docteur Thomas : C'est bon on l'emmène en réa 1. (En passant près de l'accueil) : Jane, libérez les réas 3 et 4. Dites au bloc d'activer, on va avoir besoin de place.

Dans la salle d'attente, Carlos revient.

Doc : Alors ?

Carlos : Y'a pas une infirmière qui a été capable de me renseigner. Quant aux médecins, je ne vous en parle pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'infirmière en chef.

Sully : Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Ty : je vais aller voir Faith.

Carlos : Je t'accompagne.

En sortant, ils se heurtent à Alex et Kim.

Carlos : Oh ! Faites gaf… Kim ?

Kim : Désolée. Alors ça en est où ?

Carlos : Je ne sais pas, y'a pas un pékin qui a réussi à me dire ce que je voulais savoir. Mais je pense qu'ils ont du l'emmener en chirurgie.

Alex : Où est Faith ?

Kim : Et Jimmy ?

Ty/Carlos : Cafete !

Ty : On y allait.

Alex : On vient

Kim : Hé Doc !

Il se lève et va les voir.

Kim : Ca va ?

Doc : Autant que possible

Kim (montrant Sully de la tête) : Comment il supporte ça ?

Doc : Ca lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Kim (pensive) : Comme à beaucoup.

Doc : Je reste avec lui.

Alex : On n'y sera pas longtemps. 

Kim : A toute à l'heure.

Doc : Ouais.

Il les regardent s'éloigner et retourne auprès de Sully.

Doc : Tu veux un café où quelque chose ?

Sully : Merci, non.

Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes, puis Sully le brise.

Sully : Répond-moi franchement, c'est grave ?

Doc : De quoi ?

Sully : Son état !

Doc : Oh, euh… tu sais c'est très difficile à dire…

Sully : Doc !!!

Doc : Pour être franc, ce n'est pas bon. C'est le genre de chose que les médecins ne décèlent toujours que trop tard.

Sully : Je déteste attendre.

Il se lève

Doc : Calme toi ! Ca a été exactement pareil lorsque Jerry s'est fait tirer dessus, tu te souviens ?

Sully : Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on oublie.

Il se rassoit

Doc : Lorsqu'il est arrivé, tu te souviens comment on a tous attendu devant le rideau ? Lorsqu'ils ont vu que je regardais par-dessus, ils nous ont demandé de sortir. Ensuite vous avez été rappelés, et moi je suis resté avec sa femme durant toute la nuit. Les médecins sont venus nous informés de son état que cinq heures après. Durant cinq heures je me suis préparé au pire je croyais qu'il n'allait vraiment pas s'en sortir. Lorsque le médecin est venu, je n'ai pas cru ce qu'il nous disait au départ j'ai cru qu'il nous faisait marcher. Durant toute la nuit j'ai prié prié pour qu'il s'en sorte, prié qu'il ne me laisse pas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie. Et chaque jour durant je prie pour qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise pas à aucun d'entre nous. Je prie pour que chacun soit en bonne forme lorsqu'il finit sa journée,  pour que personne ne soit blessé. Alors crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis aussi inquiet pour lui que tu l'es. Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais j'aime bien Bosco. 

Sully : Mais tu ne travailles pas avec lui chaque jour !

Doc : Bien sûr je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais je sais une chose, c'est que l'on est une grande famille. Et aujourd'hui un membre de notre famille lutte pour sa vie. Alors peut-être que je ne connais pas bien Bosco, peut-être que je ne lui parle pas souvent, mais ce qui lui arrive nous affecte tous. Et ça tu n'y peux rien.

*

Faith et les autres remontent de la cafete lorsqu'ils passent devant la chapelle. Les autres continuent à avancer alors que Faith s'arrête. Kim se retourne et se dirige vers son amie.

Kim : Hé, ça va ?

Faith : oui… Je me disais juste que si je devais prier une seule fois dans ma vie c'était le bon moment. 

Jimmy (se retournant !) : Kim ?

Kim : Allez-y on vous rejoint.

Jimmy, Alex, Carlos et Ty s'en vont, laissant Faith et Kim devant la porte de la chapelle. Tandis que Jimmy et Carlos prennent de l'avance, Alex en profite pour s'isoler un peu avec Ty.

Alex : Tu vas bien ?

Ty : Ouais !

Alex : Tu n'as pas l'air. Tu sais, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami.

Ty : J'ai peur tu sais

Alex : C'est notre lot à tous.

*

Faith et Kim entrent dans la chapelle déserte. Des cierges sont allumés de part en part de l'hôtel, illuminant une statue de la vierge Marie. Faith s'avance devant puis s'assoit. Kim la suit.

Faith : Je crois que je n'ai jamais remit les pieds dans un endroit pareil depuis mon mariage. (Elle lâche un rire nerveux). C'est drôle qu'il faille des événements comme celui-là pour que les gens se remettent à prier.

Kim : Lorsque Bobby était… enfin lorsqu'il s'est fait tué, j'ai passé toutes mes journées à la chapelle. Lorsqu'ils l'ont emmené au bloc, je me suis réfugiée ici, et j'ai prié de toutes mes forces.

Faith : Ouais, et ça a servit à quoi ?

Kim : Bobby est mort certes, mais à chaque fois que je vais dans une Eglise, j'ai l'impression de le revoir, je me sens heureuse.

Faith : Parce qu'il est mort ?

Kim : Non, parce qu'il est toujours présent quelque part.

Faith : C'est drôle, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas prié que je ne me souviens même plus comment l'on fait.

Kim : Laisse toi aller, écoute ton cœur.

Faith : La seule chose que je sois capable de lui demander, c'est pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous inflige des épreuves comme ça, ça lui plaît de faire mal aux gens, un ? Je… Bosco est l'être le plus important après mes enfants. Il l'est même plus que mon mari. Est-ce mal de penser ça ? C'est pour ça que Dieu lui fait subir ça, qu'il me fait subir ça ? C'est mal de tenir à quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie elle-même ?... Si c'est ça la Religion, je trouve ça abusif. Comment des gens peuvent-ils vénérer quelqu'un qu'ils ne voient même pas, qu'ils le prient tous les jours en lui demandant de veiller sur leur famille et qu'au bout du compte une tragédie arrive. Et surtout comment peuvent-ils lui rester fidèle alors qu'il vient de leur prendre un enfant ou je ne sais qui d'autre, un ? Je ne comprends pas comment une personne que l'on dit bonne peut infliger ça à ses fidèles. J'ai peur de le perdre Kim, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il me laissait.

Kim : Hé, ça n'arrivera pas.

La porte de la chapelle s'ouvre et Jimmy apparaît. Kim et Faith se retournent.

Jimmy : Euh… le…le médecin est là.


	9. 9

***Caserne des pompiers***

Jo : Oui, merci. Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Jo raccroche le téléphone puis se retourne vers ses collègues.

Jo : le médecin vient de passer les voir. Il dit qu'ils viennent de l'admettre en chirurgie et que ça risque de prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. Les autres rentrent.

Walsh : Et c'est tout ?

Jo : Pour le moment.

***Dans l'ambulance 55 Adam***

Carlos : Tu sors avec Helen ce soir.

Doc : Non, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. J'ai été la voir tout à l'heure et je lui ai expliqué la situation, elle a parfaitement compris.

Carlos : Ouais.

Doc : Je… Ca te dirait d'aller prendre un verre chez Haggerty ?

Carlos : bien disons que… Oh puis oui ! Avec plaisir. Ca me changera les idées.

***Caserne des pompiers***

Alex, Jimmy et Kim rentrent.

Jo : Alors ?

Alex : L'opération risque de prendre entre six et huit heures.

Kim : Ca sert à rien qu'on reste là-bas

Jimmy : Ils nous préviendront lorsqu'ils auront terminé.

Walsh : Et Faith ?

Jimmy : Elle est rentrée chez elle, Ty l'a remmené. 

*** Appartement de Faith***

Faith rentre chez elle, enlève son manteau et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle commence à se préparer un thé lorsqu'elle entend du bruit venant de la chambre de sa fille. Elle va vers la chambre, ouvre la porte et reste horrifiée par ce qu'elle voit. Sa petite Emily flirte avec un biker.

Faith (outrée) : EMILY YOKAS

Emily stoppe net. Devant le regard de Faith, le jeune homme décide de partir. Il prend son veston puis part de la chambre

Chris : En revoir Madame.

Faith : C'est ça, et n'oublie pas de reboutonner ta chemise surtout !

Emily : Chris attend !!!

Elle se retourne vers sa mère.

Faith : Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Emily : Non, toi, explique moi !

Faith : Pardon ? Je rentre chez moi après une journée des plus éprouvante, et là je trouve ma fille dans les bars d'un…d'un…

Emily : jeune homme !

Faith : Oh oui, et quel jeune homme, un biker !

Emily : Et alors ? Il est gentil, doux…

Faith : Il va se mettre à picoler, à se faire tatouer

Emily : Arrête un peu !

Faith : Et comment je devrais réagir devant une telle situation.

Emily : J'ai 15ans, maman ! 15 ANS ! Je sais que toi t'es restée vierge jusqu'à au moins 20 ans, mais on est dans le monde moderne !

Faith : Oh, bien ! Déjà une, ma virginité ne te regarde pas et de deux tout ça parce qu'on est dans le monde moderne, comme tu appelles ça, ça te donne le droit de coucher avec le premier venu ?

Emily : On faisait rien de mal

Faith : C'était pourtant bien parti !

Emily : Et d'abord, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! C'est ma vie, m'man, ma vie. Je fais ce que je veux…

Faith : Certainement pas ma petite fille !

Emily : J'ai l'âge d'avoir une relation !

Faith : Une relation ? Coucher avec quelqu'un c'est tout sauf une relation !

Emily : On s'aime ! Ca va faire plus de deux mois que l'on est ensemble ! Et si ça t'intéresse un tant soit peu, qui te dit qu'on n'a jamais couché ensemble ?   

Sur ce elle claque la porte et laisse Faith, médusée, à l'extérieur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas élevée la voix contre sa fille mais après aujourd'hui, et après ce qu'elle avait vu, le stress et la colère étaient remontés. Elle s'assit dans le sofa et commença à pleurer nerveusement.

Charlie, ayant entendu toute la dispute, sort de sa chambre et va vers sa mère.

Charlie : Pleure pas maman ! C'est rien.

Faith continue de plus belle  pleurer, Charlie met ses deux bras autour de son cou.

Charlie : Maman, je t'aime !

Faith (entre deux sanglots) : Moi aussi mon poussin…moi aussi.

***Appartement de Sully et Tatiana***

Sully est devant sa télé, l'air déconfit. Tatiana rentre.

Tatiana : John ! Tu es de bonne heure !

Sully (encore plus grognon que d'habitude): Ouais 

Tatiana enlève son manteau puis va vers son mari et l'enlace

Tatiana : Ta journée s'est mal passée ?

Sully : mm

Tatiana : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelque chose avec tes collègues ?

Sully : Si on veut. Ecoute je n'ai pas envie d'en parler là.

Tatiana : Bien (elle l'embrasse sur la joue et commence à se lever) : Je vais aller faire la cuisine.

Sully (la retenant par le bras) : Je suis désolé, c'est seulement… Y'a un truc moche qu'est arrivé à Bosco aujourd'hui et le plus frustrant c'est que les médecins nous ont renvoyé chez nous sans rien nous dire.

Tatiana : oh ! Je suis désolée

Sully : Ouais

Tatiana : Et toi tu vas bien ?

Sully : Y'a eu mieux.

***Appartement de Kim***

Kim : Merci de rester avec moi ce soir

Jimmy : Y'a pas de quoi.

Kim : C'est vraiment génial que ta mère ait pu garder Joey.

En même temps qu'elle dit ça, elle fait tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

Kim : MERDE !

Jimmy : Oh, doucement, cale-toi c'est bon je vais nettoyer

Kim : Mais non…

Jimmy : Va t'asseoir.

Kim : Jim…

Jimmy : C'est bon je te dis.

Elle s'exécute, Jimmy arrive et commence à lui masser les épaules.

Jimmy : Faut que tu te détendes.

Kim : Je ne peux pas, pas ce soir.

Jimmy : Ca sert à rien de s'inquiéter comme ça

Kim : Comment tu fais pour rester aussi zen ?

Jimmy : Respire un bon coup.

Kim commence à sangloter.

Jimmy : Oh, hé c'est bon, calme toi. D'accord, aller

Il la prend dans ses bras et commence à la réconforter.

***Appartement de Fred***

Fred rentre. Faith est assise sur le divan.

Fred : Hé ? Tu es déjà à la maison ?  

Faith : Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Fred : Pardon ?

Faith : Tu n'étais pas là lorsque je suis rentrée.

Fred : Je suis descendu deux minutes…

Faith :… Ca va faire deux heures que je suis rentrée Fred, deux heures où tu as laissé les enfants tous seuls. 

Fred : Oh c'est bon Emily est grande… Deux heures que t'es là ?

Faith : Tiens, justement en parlant d'elle lorsque je suis rentrée je l'ai surprise entrain de bécoter avec un garçon.

Fred : Et alors c'est de son âge.

Faith : de son âge ? Elle ramène un garçon, qui entre nous soit dit n'est pas des mieux, dans notre maison, et toi tu t'en fou totalement. S'il avait décidé de la violer, un ? Tu te rends compte ?

Fred : Pourquoi est-ce que tu imagines toujours le pire ?

Faith : J'y suis confrontée tous les jours, c'est mon métier.

Fred : Emily a 15ans, mais c'est une jeune fille responsable, qui tient de sa mère en qualité de jugement. Il faut la laisser voler de ses propres ailes maintenant, tu ne pourras pas tout le temps être derrière elle.

Faith commence à pleurer. Fred vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Fred : Hé, bébé, doucement. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui pour que tu rentres si tôt et que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ?

Faith : Il… il

Fred : Hé, c'est bon, calme toi, chute…

         *

Say you, say me; 

Say it for always   
that's the way it should be.   
Say you, say me; 

Say it together;   
Naturally   
  
  


**Doc et Carlos sont entrains de discuter autour d'une bière**

  
I had a dream

 I had an awesome dream   
  
People in the park 

Playing games in the dark   
  
And what they played 

Was a masquerade   
  
And from behind of walls 

Of doubt a voice was crying out   
  
  


**Jimmy et Kim sont allongés sur le divan, un verre de vin devant eux.**

  
Say you, say me;

Say it for always

That's the way it should be.

Say you, say me;

Say it together;

Naturally   
  
  


**Tatiana et Sully discutent **

  
As we go down 

Life's lonesome highway;   
  
Seems the hardest thing to do

Is to find a friend or two.   
  
A helping hand – 

Some one who understands;   
  
That when you feel you've lost your way   
  
You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"   
  
  


**Fred est toujours entrain de consoler Faith**

  
 Say you, say me;

Say it for always

That's the way it should be.

Say you, say me;

Say it together;

Naturally   
  


  
**Deux chirurgiens sortent du bloc, leurs habits recouverts de sang, et vont parler à Montville. Celui-ci se dirige ensuite vers le téléphone**  
  


  
So you think you know the answers - Oh no   
  
'Cause the whole world has got you dancing   
  
That's right - I'm telling you   
  
It's time to start believing - Oh yes   
  
Believing who you are: 

You are a shining star   
  
  


**Faith se lève, se dirige vers le téléphone et décroche**

  
 Say you, say me;

Say it for always

That's the way it should be.

Say you, say me;

Say it together;

Naturally   
  
  
  
Say it together... naturally

           * 


	10. 10

*** Hôpital de la Pitié***

Faith se précipite à l'intérieur, accompagnée de Fred. Montville les attend

Faith : Alors ?

Montville : C'est le chirurgien Donaldson qui s'est occupé de lui, il est là-bas. Il saura te renseigner mieux que moi.

Faith se dirige vers le médecin.

Faith : Excusez-moi…

Donaldson : Faith Yokas ?

Faith : Oui.

Donaldson : Chris m'avait prévenu que vous deviez arriver.

Ils se serrent la main

Donaldson : Bien. Le coup qu'a reçu l'officier Boscorelli a causé qu'un flux sanguin important s'est déclaré. Malheureusement le coup a aussi entraîné un hématome qui a gonflé et a fait pression contre le cerveau. Un caillot sanguin s'est formé. Ces deux faits combinés ont provoqué un échauffement au niveau de la paroi cérébrale ce qui a entraîné la perte de connaissance de votre ami. Lors de la chirurgie, nous avons réussi à redonner une pression sanguine normale mais lorsque nous avons voulu retirer le caillot, plusieurs autres petits caillots se sont formés. (Puis voyant la tête de Faith). Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons réussi à nous en débarrasser. Je ne dirais pas que l'officier Boscorelli est tiré d'affaire, mais il a de bonnes chances.

Faith lâcha un soupire.

Faith : Merci, merci beaucoup

Fred : Tu vois je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter

Faith : C'est… 

Elle commence à pleurer, évacuant tout le stress et la pression de la situation.

Donaldson : Ca va aller ?

Fred : Oui, elle est fatiguée.

Donaldson : Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures.

Son biper se met à sonner

Donaldson (le regardant) : Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je suis bloqué en chirurgie pendant encore 4 heures.

Fred : Merci docteur.

Donaldson : Il sera mis en chambre 235 lorsqu'ils le descendront.

Donaldson se dirige vers les ascenseurs. 

Fred : On rentre ?

Faith : Non, je veux attendre ici !

Fred : Tu es crevée, ça ne servira à rien de rester ici si tu deviens un zombie.

Faith : Je veux être là lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Marie, L'infirmière en chef, ayant entendu la conversation, se dirige vers Faith, qu'elle connaît très bien.

Marie : Hé !

Faith : Marie ?

Marie : Vous voulez une chambre pour vous reposez tous les deux ?

Fred : C'est gentil

Marie : Pas de problème, je sais ce que c'est. Suivez moi

Elle les emmène dans une chambre.

Marie : Vous pouvez rester là un petit moment.

Faith : Mais s'ils le descendent ?

Marie : Je viendrais vous réveillez. C'est promis. Reposez-vous !

Faith : Merci 

Marie : Pas de quoi.

Elle quitte la chambre Fred aide Faith à s'allonger.

Fred : Là, voilà ça va aller.

Faith : Merci. Et les enfants ?

Fred : je leur ai laissé un mot sur la table, tu te rappelles ?

Faith : Mais si on n'est pas là lorsqu'ils se réveillent ils vont être effrayés…

Fred : Je dirais plutôt contents ! Aller, dors un peu.

Il l'embrasse puis se met sur le lit à côté d'elle et éteint la lumière.

*** Appartement de Kim***

Elle et Jimmy sont endormis dans le canapé lorsque le téléphone sonne. Après quelques sonneries, Jimmy commence à se réveiller. Il essaye d'atteindre le réveil mais se rend compte qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

Jimmy : Qu'est-ce que… ? Kim ? Kim, réveille-toi, Kim !

Kim : Laisse moi dormir ! Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jimmy : Le téléphone !

Kim : Quoi ?

Jimmy : Y'a ton téléphone qui sonne.

Kim : Mince !

Elle se lève du canapé et va décrocher.

Kim (voix endormie) : Allô ?... Fred ? Oui…C'est vrai ? Quand ?... Très bien on arrive, enfin j'arrive ! Je vais prévenir les autres. Oui merci beaucoup.

Elle raccroche, elle est bien plus éveillée. 

Jimmy : Quoi ?

*** Hôpital de la Pitié***

Jimmy et Kim se pressent dans le hall et voient Doc, Fred, Sully et Tatiana entrain d'attendre.

Kim : Alors ?

Doc : Ils viennent de le descendre. Faith est parti le voir.

Kim : Tout s'est bien passé ?

Sully : Apparemment oui.

Fred : J'ai appelé le Capitaine, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

Tatiana : Tu veux un café John ?

Sully : Volontiers. Vous vous souvenez de ma femme, Tatiana ?

Jimmy : Oui, bien sûr

Kim : Oui. Je vous accompagne

Tatiana : Volontiers.

*Dans la chambre*

Faith est assise à côté du lit de son ami un bandage recouvrant la partie où il a été opéré. Elle peut deviner qu'une partie de ses cheveux a été rasée.

Faith : Hé ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait vraiment peur ? J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque je t'ai trouvé chez toi. Mais ça va aller le médecin dit que tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures, et qu'il te faudra quelque temps pour récupérer. Mais que compte tenu de ton âge il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles. Tu sais c'est drôle, mais je suis allée à l'Eglise, enfin à la chapelle, aujourd'hui. Et bizarrement je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose que de faire des reproches. J'ai vraiment cru que Dieu allait me punir parce qu'il a lu au fond de moi. Tu sais le mariage est un acte presque sacré, et je suis entrain de le bafouer. C'est drôle ce que je… enfin je veux dire que tu risques d'être surpris par ce que je vais te dire, mais depuis….

La porte s'ouvre et Fred rentre

Fred : Faith ?

Faith : oh ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Fred : Ca va ?

Faith : Oui.

Fred : Y'a du monde qui est arrivé, le Capitaine voudrait te voir, il peut rentrer ?

Faith : Oui, oui bien sûr !

Fred s'efface pour laisser le Capitaine rentrer.

Faith : Stick !

Stick : Tu vas bien ?

Faith : Mieux maintenant. Mais ça n'ira vraiment bien que lorsqu'il se réveillera  

Stick : Je te comprends.

Faith : Tu voulais me parler ?

Stick : Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, et te dire aussi que Bosco est en bonne voix pour retrouver son poste.

Faith : C'est vrai ?

Stick : Oui je te remplirais des détails plus tard mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Faith : C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Stick : Oui ! Je te donne deux jours de congés profites-en !

Faith : Merci, mais Christopher…

Stick : T'en fais pas pour lui, je vais lui donner une activité qui lui changera les idées

*** Plus tard, au commissariat***

Christopher : Fouiller les poubelles ? Vous rigolez Lieutenant !

Lieutenant : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Nous sommes en manque de personnel, alors c'est toi qui t'y colles

Christopher : Mais je…

Lieutenant : T'es encore là ? Tu vas les vérifier maintenant, pas dans 107ans !

Christopher : Lieutenant !

*** Caserne des pompiers***

Kim : Non, non… Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai les moyens de me payer des bas à 200 dollars ? Allô ? Allô…

Elle raccroche violemment le téléphone.

Alex : Alors ?

Kim : En gros c'est à moi de me démerder. Je rêve c'est pas vrai ça comme si j'avais pas assez de souci de fric comme ça, faut en plus qu'une pétasse s'amuse avec mon fric.

Alex : J'en parlerais à Ty si tu veux.

Kim : C'est gentil, mais il a autre chose à penser.

Alex : Hé ! Pas la peine de rentrer dans le mélodrame, je lui en parlerais ça coûte rien.

Kim : Merci.

Les pompiers rentrent à ce moment là, suivis par Doc et Carlos.

Alex : Alors ?

Carlos : On a failli tous y passer mais ça roule.

Jimmy : La ferme Nieto !

Carlos : de toute manière pour ce que j'en dis !

Walsh : C'est exactement pour ça !

D.K : Y'a une voiture qui a explosé, et ça a créé une réaction en chaîne.

Jimmy : Superbe feu d'artifice. Mais y'a pas eu de blessés.

Doc : Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Ils sont tous assis à la table lorsque tous les regards des pompiers se tournent vers Doc.

Jo : Au fait Doc, avec tout ce qui s'est passé on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter mais…

Walsh : Il paraît que t'as une copine ?

Doc (un peu gêné, rigolant nerveusement) : Quoi ?... non, qui est-ce qui vous a dit ça ? 

Il se tourne vers Carlos

Carlos : Hé, me regarde pas comme ça !

Jimmy : Alors c'est vrai.

Kim : Laissez-le tranquille !

Jo : Quoi, on a envie de savoir !

Walsh : Helen, c'est ça ?

Doc : Ah, je… c'est une simple patiente…

D.K : Avec qui tu devais aller prendre un verre hier soir

Doc : Elle m'a juste invité pour me remercier

Walsh : On sait tout de suite ce que c'est comme remerciement.

Doc : Vous n'êtes pas croyable…

L'alerte se fait entendre.

« Les pompiers sont demandés sur la 7ème au niveau du Leshko's restaurant, homme coincé à l'intérieur »

Jimmy : C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?

Jo : J'en sais rien, mais on est bon pour y aller

Walsh : N'importe quoi.

*** Sur les lieux***

Patron : Suivez-moi, c'est par ici  

Il emmène les pompiers dans la rue se trouvant derrière le restaurant. Ils entendent des cris dans une poubelle.

Patron : Voilà !

Jimmy : Quoi ?

Patron : Y'a quelqu'un coincé à l'intérieur !

Walsh : C'est vrai ? J'avais pas entendu !!!

D.K : pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir monsieur ?

Patron : Lorsque je suis sorti tout à l'heure j'ai vu ces trois types en mettre un quatrième dans cette poubelle. Ils ne devaient pas être amis. J'ai bien essayé de sortir ce pauvre homme de là mais je crois que c'est coincé !

Homme à l'intérieur : Au lieu de papoter sortez-moi de là !!!

Les pompiers se regardent puis commencent à aller vers la poubelle. Le couvercle étant effectivement coincé, ils se mettent au travail. Après quelques minutes, le couvercle cède. Jimmy le retire et voit Christopher sortir de la poubelle, des morceaux de salade sur la tête, son uniforme couvert de mouchou pourrit. 

Walsh : Je me disais bien que cette voix me rappelait quelqu'un.

Les pompiers éclatent de rire devant Christopher qui commence à fumer des oreilles.

Christopher : Que ce soit clair, vous n'avez pas intérêt à dire à qui que ce soit ce que vous venez de dire.

Jo : On tâchera d'essayer !

*** Hôpital de La Pitié***

Faith : Hé !

Bosco (murmurant car il vient d'être extubé) : Ca va ?

Faith : Mieux que toi.

Bosco : De l'eau

Faith lui sert un verre d'eau et le fait boire. Il commence à tousser

Faith : Doucement. 

Bosco : quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

Faith (éclatant de rire) : Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tu veux déjà sortir ? Non, non, le médecin à bien spécifier qu'il te garderais au minimum cinq jours pour voir ton évolution.

Bosco : Cinq jours, minimum ? Tue moi maintenant !

Sully (entrant dans la pièce) : Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je représente la loi.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sully : Oh c'est toujours sympa de se faire aussi bien accueillir par toi.

Bosco : Normal !

Faith/Sully : Naturel !


	11. 11

*** Appartement de Bosco, deux semaines plus tard***

Faith : Ecoute, je crois vraiment que tu devrais attendre avant de reprendre le boulot.

Bosco : J'ai été suspendu, puis je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto, ça va faire près d'un mois que je n'ai pas travaillé et là on vient en plus de m'innocenter, alors la seule chose qui me fasse le plus envie après un Banana Split c'est bien de retourner bosser. En plus Montville a dit qu'il n'était pas contre. Et puis regarde, mes cheveux ont commencé à repousser.

Faith : Ils ne t'en avaient pas enlevé beaucoup. Alors qu'est-ce que t'aimerais manger ?

Bosco : Faith, c'est bon ça va aller, je suis un grand garçon. Retourne auprès de ta famille.

Faith : Mais tu es encore convalescent.

Bosco : Et toi t'es pas ma mère je te remercie d'être passée tous les jours me voir à l'hôpital et de t'être si bien occupée de moi, mais je t'assure que je n'ai plus besoin d'aide. Je crois que tu manques à tes enfants !

Faith : Tu parles, Charlie est toujours fourré chez des copains et Emily est toujours avec Chris.

Bosco : Oui, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas invité à dîner ce soir ?

Faith : Dîner ? Quoi, non, c'est pas…

Bosco secoue la tête affirmativement

Faith : Oh j'avais complètement oublié.

Bosco : Tu vas faire connaissance avec ton futur gendre.

Faith : Hors de question qu'elle se marie avec !

Bosco : Hé ! Détend-toi c'était une blague…

*** Caserne des pompiers***

Ty arrive.

Jimmy : Ben alors joli cœur, tu veux te reconvertir ?

Ty : Sans façon, t'as pas vu Kim ?

Jimmy : En haut !

Ty : Ok merci

Il monte les escaliers.

Kim : Salut 

Ty : Ca va ?

Kim : Ca dépend de ce que tu vas m'annoncer.

Ty : Bien, j'ai retrouvé l'identité de la femme qui s'amuse à faire joujou avec ton argent. Elle s'appelle Maryse Chambers.

Kim : Mais… ?

Ty : Bien officiellement elle est décédée depuis trois mois.

Kim : Tu rigoles là !

Ty : Non !

Kim : Faut que tu la coinces

Ty : le problème c'est que sa mort est officielle, et je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les morts-vivants.

Kim : C'est dingue ça !

Ty : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Kim : Merci.

Ty repart, et se fait interpeller par Jimmy et Jo.

Jo : Hé, attend une seconde

Ty : Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la balle avec vous.

Jimmy : Agressif aujourd'hui ? Non on voulait juste te parler du défiler, comme c'est dans une semaine on s'était dit qu'on pourrait faire une répétition générale disons, demain soir.

Ty : Si tu veux

Jo : Ca se passe au gymnase.

Ty : D'accord

Il se dirige vers le commissariat.

Jimmy : Touches-en un mot à Bosco

Ty leur fait signe de la main.

***55 Charlie***

Ty : Tu dois être content alors 

Sully : Que Tatiana ait trouvé du boulot ? Oui, très. Surtout qu'elle adore ce qu'elle fait. Son patron vient manger à la maison ce soir.

Ty : C'est bien !

Sully : Si on veut

Central : Central à 55 Charlie, un 10-69 au 103 de la 98eme. Les secours se rendent sur place

Ty : Qui a dit que le samedi y'avait rien à faire ?

Sully : 103 de la 98ème, bien reçu

****

Sur les lieux :

Sully : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Doc : Je sais pas, au départ c'était juste une bagarre entre deux mecs.

Bosco (sortant de l'immeuble) : Ca a tourné en pugilat, y'en a un qui avait une arme, il a commencé à artiller. Le problème c'est que l'autre a riposté à l'automatique.

Ty : Ils sont où là ?

Faith : Troisième étage, on attend les renforts.

Bosco : On pourrait y aller, ils vont avoir le temps de se tirer

Sully : Pas question !

Bosco : C'est dingue ça on va tout de même pas les laisser s'en aller !

Sully : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord, tu serais mieux au lit !

Bosco : J't' emmerde !

Des coups de feu se font entendre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble les secouristes se mettent à terre tandis que les policiers regardent anxieusement vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Un homme passe rapidement dans le couloir.

Bosco : Merde y'en a un !

Il commence à courir vers l'immeuble et rentre à l'intérieur

Faith : Bosco !!!

Sully : Crétin !!!

Les trois autres policiers le suivent.

Ty (à Doc et Carlos) : Vous, ne bougez pas !

A l'intérieur, le type passe dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble suivit par les policiers lorsque le second homme, d'un balcon, commence à tirer sur les policiers. L'homme passe au travers des balles Bosco le suit.

Bosco : Sully !

Sully : C'est bon.

Ty et Sully bifurquent et commencent à riposter sur le second type, qui se réfugie à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Ty : je crois que je l'ai touché !

Sully : On y va

Bosco et Faith sont toujours derrière le premier homme ils le suivent sur environ 500 mètres lorsque Bosco envoie valdinguer sa matraque dans les jambes du mec qui s'écroule. Faith le met en joue tandis que Bosco lui passe les menottes.

Type : Ah, ça va pas ? Tu m'as cassé le nez !

Bosco : Hé, c'est pas moi qui me suis étalé par terre. Un conseil tu veux, la ferme !

Faith : Je vais chercher la voiture.

Bosco : Ouais.

Faith revient avec la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, suivit par la patrouilleuse de Sully et l'ambulance de Doc.

Faith : Ils ont attrapé l'autre type.

Bosco : Bien, tant mieux

Doc : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Bosco : C'est fait bobo au nez

Type : Cet enfoiré me l'a cassé

Carlos : Il a vraiment fait ça ?

Bosco : Ce crétin s'est étalé

Type : Il m'a lancé sa matraque dans les jambes

Bosco : je t'avais dit d'arrêté de courir, tu m'as pas écouté et tu t'es tiré, t'as que ce que tu mérites.

Doc : Laissez-moi voir ça

Sully : On emmène le gars au poste.

Faith : Bien à plus tard

Ty : Ouais

Sully et Ty s'en vont. Bosco s'appuie contre sa patrouilleuse.

Faith : Hé ça va ?

Bosco : Ouais, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu mais c'est bon

Faith : Je t'avais dit d'attendre un peu avant de reprendre le boulot.

Bosco : Ca va maman !

Faith : Doc devrait t'examiner !

Bosco : Je doute qu'il puisse m'ouvrir le crâne sans anesthésie.

Faith : Très drôle

Carlos : Bon on l'emmène à l'hosto, je crois que ce monsieur va devoir se faire remettre le nez. Bien joué Bosco

Bosco : oh ça va je lui rend service après tout. T'as vu sa tronche ? On dirait un hamster.

Carlos : Tu veux quoi des remerciements ?

Bosco : Pourquoi pas.

Faith : Oh, hé, hé les mecs c'est bon, stop !

Doc : Carlos, aide-moi à ranger le matos.

Bosco (au type à terre, l'aidant à se relever): Aller blanche-neige, grimpe là-dedans !

Il met le type dans l'ambulance tandis que Doc s'approche de Faith !

Doc : Alors il va bien ?

Faith : C'est juste un nez cassé

Doc : Je te parlais de Bosco !

Faith : Oh, je crois que la poursuite l'a épuisé. Tu ne pourrais pas essayé de le convaincre de se calmer ?

Doc : Bosco ? Tu sais que c'est impossible

Faith : Lorsqu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, à chaque fois que j'allais chez lui et qu'il mettait du temps à ouvrir, j'avais toujours peur de le retrouver inconscient. 

Doc : Hé, l'intervention a marché, d'accord il est fatigué mais laisse-lui le temps de se réhabituer. Il ne récupérera pas comme ça. 

Faith : Donc j'ai tord de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Doc : Tord, non ! Mais laisse-le reprendre ses marques.

Carlos : Doc, on est près !

Doc : J'arrive ! … Hé, Faith ne t'en fais pas pour lui

Faith : Ouais

Doc se dirige vers l'ambulance dans laquelle se trouve Bosco et le type. Il ferme les portes et l'ambulance démarre.

 *** Appartement de Faith***

Toute la famille est assise autour de la table, entrain de manger, Emily à côté de Chris

Faith : Et tu bosses ?

Emily : Chris est réparateur

Chris : Sur des voitures, je bidouille quelques trucs

Fred : Ca c'est cool

Faith : Fred !

Fred : Quoi ?

Charlie : Il m'a montré comment faire démarrer une voiture sans les clefs. Ce type est super

Faith : Ah ? Parce que t'as aussi ce don ?

Chris : Pêché de jeunesse.

Faith : Un, un !!!

Emily : Et il fait des compétitions de moto aussi

Faith : Ah bon ?

Chris : Oui oh mais rien de dangereux (à Charlie) : Hé p'tit tu m'passes les patates ?

Charlie : Tiens

Fred : J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une moto

Chris : J'ai une Harley un vrai petit bijoux

Charlie : Oui d'ailleurs il m'a fait faire un tour dessus

Faith : Quoi ?

Chris : Ne vous inquiétez pas on a juste été dans le parking

Faith : Le parking… je vais me sentir mal là

Elle se lève et va chercher la salade, Fred la rejoint

Fred : Ce garçon est génial

Faith : Ce garçon est taré, oui ! Sans compter que c'est un voleur, un menteur et peut-être même un racoleur.

Fred : Tu le connais à peine

Faith : Il est hors de question qu'Emily continue à fréquenter cet…ce…

Fred : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu aies des préjugés sur les gens.

Faith : C'n'est pas ça, mais t'as vu comment il se comporte à table ? Non et en plus il a emmené Charlie faire un tour sans nous prévenir

Fred : Je lui en ai donné l'autorisation

Faith : Je te demande pardon ?

Fred : Quoi ? C'est pas méchant !

Faith : Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Fred : Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu n'étais pas là de toute manière

Faith : Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

Fred : Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Faith : Quoi ?

Fred : Ca va faire un moment que tu es distante avec moi, on ne se voit pratiquement plus, on ne parle presque pas et lorsque l'on est ensemble on n'arrête pas de se disputer. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à me reprocher.

Faith : Parce que c'est vrai !

Fred : Lorsque Bosco était à l'hôpital je me suis occupé de tout ici, des gosses, de toi… Le peu souvent que tu rentrais tu ne me parlais que de lui ensuite tu es allée le voir tous les jours, et pendant près d'un mois les enfants se sont demandés s'ils avaient encore une mère. Et jamais tu ne m'as remercié ou adressé un regard bienveillant. Alors peut-être as-tu quelque chose à me reprocher, mais tu devrais faire le point sur tes sentiments. Parce que je pense qu'il s'agit de ça.

Fred part avec la salade, Faith reste plantée là. 

*** Le lendemain, pendant la pose ***

Kim et Faith sont assises à une table, pendant que Jimmy, Bosco, Ty et Jo font une partie de billard. Faith regarde Bosco de loin.

Kim : …et après ça…Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Faith : Un ? Oh ! Pardon.

Kim se retourne et regarde dans la direction de Faith, puis revient à son amie

Kim : D'accord, je vois

Faith : Tu vois quoi ?

Kim : Je vois un bel homme entrain de jouer au billard et sa partenaire fondre devant lui

Faith : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Kim : Hein, hein ! 

Faith : Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps…

Kim :… tu le trouves irrésistiblement séduisant, tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec lui tu aimerais lui dire ce que tu ressens mais tu n'oses pas tu as peur de sa réaction.

Faith : Comment…

Kim : J'ai été amoureuse moi aussi.

Faith : Tu sais depuis qu'il y a eu cet incident je me suis rendue compte qu'il comptait plus pour moi que je ne l'aurai souhaité. Plus j'ai passé de temps avec lui, plus je me suis sentie changer tu vois à chaque fois qu'il est dans une pièce je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder… A chaque fois qu'il est là je me sens…

Kim : …Bien ?

Faith :…Vivante ! Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

Kim : Oui ! Enfin ! Il était temps

Faith : Enfin ?

Kim : Oh arrête on a tous parié sur le moment où vous vous décideriez à vous avouez vos sentiments

Faith : Je te demande pardon ?

Kim : C'était gros comme une maison ! Tout le monde vous voit comme un couple

Faith : Tu rigoles ?

Kim : Non ! Mais c'est génial

Faith : Oui mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi.

Kim : Savoir ce que Bosco ressent est assez difficile, mais si tu veux être fixé il faut que tu lui dises.

Faith : Mais il y a Fred ! Tu sais je l'aime quand même, c'est l'homme avec qui j'ai fondé une famille.

Kim : mais ?

Faith : La passion, la magie s'est envolée. En plus lorsque je suis avec Bosco c'est magique… A chaque fois qu'il est là…

Un cri de victoire se fait entendre derrière elles. Leurs amis reviennent

Bosco : Ah ah on les a battu à pleines coutures. Bien joué Ty.

Ils se tapent dans la main

Jimmy : Normal vous avez triché

Ty : mauvais joueurs

Jo : On va prendre notre revanche

La radio de Bosco et de Faith commence à crépiter

Central : Central à 55 David, un 10-13 signalé au croisement de Baker et de la 8eme

Faith : Encore !

Bosco : Et oui, mais c'est comme ça beauté. 55 David à central, Baker et la 8ème bien reçu. Aller à tout à l'heure !

Jo : Ok

Jimmy : N'oublie pas, 23.00h au gymnase

Bosco : Pas de problème

Il sort, Faith le suit mais Kim la rattrape.

Kim : Hé, les sentiments ça ne se commande pas, dis-lui

Faith : Ouais

Elle sort, Kim retourne s'asseoir.

Jo/Jimmy : Alors ?

Kim : Si je devais parier à chaque fois, je serais milliardaire

Jo/Jimmy : YES !

*** Appartement de Doc, vers 23.30h***

Doc : C'était vraiment délicieux

Helen : Merci

Doc : J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi

Helen : Hein, hein… Viens par-là

Elle le prend par le bras et l'entraîne dans la chambre. Elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

Doc (riant): Oh… qu'est-ce que tu fais

Helen : Je t'offre le dessert.

*** Appartement de Bosco, vers 23.30h***

Bosco (ouvrant la porte) : Faith ?

Faith : Salut

Bosco : Ca va ? 

Faith : Je peux entrer ?

Bosco : Oui bien sûr.  

Il s'efface pour la laisser passer, puis referme la porte. Il s'avance vers Faith, qui lui fait dos.

Faith : Stop !

Bosco (s'arrêtant) : Quoi ?

Faith : Ne bouge pas

Bosco reste où il est. Faith se retourne

Bosco : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Faith : Ecoute c'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas !

Bosco (éberlué) : Quoi ?

Faith : D'accord, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile, je sais tu vas me prendre pour une folle. En fait non je sais même pas comment tu vas réagir, je ne sais même pas comment te dire ça.

Bosco : De quoi ?

Faith : Tais-toi !

Bosco : Pardon ? Faith qu'est-ce qui…

Faith s'avance à ce moment là, prend le visage de Bosco dans ses mains et l'embrasse.


	12. Sentiments

Bosco recule violemment puis reste à regarder Faith pendant quelques secondes.

Bosco : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Faith : Je…euh je…

Bosco : Tu quoi ?

Faith : Je pensais que… 

Bosco : Que quoi ?

Faith : Que tu… Bosco je suis désolée.

Bosco : Je ne comprends pas

Faith : C'est bien ton problème tu comprends jamais rien.

Bosco : Pourquoi ?

Faith : Je t'ai embrassé ? A ton avis, réfléchis pour une fois.

Bosco : Mais t'es cinglée ma parole.

Faith : Je suis désolée ok ? Je me suis trompée

Bosco : Sors…

Faith :…Pardon ?

Bosco (haussant la voix) : SORS je t'ai dit.

Faith le regarde, à la fois choquée et blessée, puis sort. Bosco reste abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

*** Le lendemain***

Jimmy : J'en sais rien

Ty : T'es sûr ?

Jimmy : Ouais !

Jo : A cent pour cent.

Bosco arrive, gare sa voiture et en sort. Les regards se posent sur lui les discussions s'arrêtent. Bosco n'y prête même pas attention, il rentre directement dans le commissariat.

Jo (regardant sa montre) : Waou ! Dites donc, il est seulement 14h45. 

Jimmy : C'est un record

Ty : J'en connais une qui à mon avis, a dû le tenir éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Jo : Voire même plus, t'as vu la tronche qu'il a ?

Jimmy : Ils ont dû faire pas mal d'exercices plutôt physiques

Ty : A qui le dis-tu ! Bon je vais y aller avant que Christopher ne pète les plombs il avait l'air de s'être calmé mais depuis hier…

Jo : Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu à la répète avec nous

Jimmy : C'était pourtant sympa, même l'autre demeuré, enfin Bosco je veux dire, y est allé.

Ty : Que veux-tu ! Bonne journée !

Jimmy/Jo : Toi aussi

Ty : Au fait si tu vois Kim, dis lui que je suis sur une trace pour sa bonne femme

Jimmy : Ouais.

***Dans la salle de réunion***

Pendant que le Lieutenant donne les ordres de la journée, tous les regards sont tournés vers Faith et Bosco, assis à l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Des murmures convergeant de toute part se font sentir.

Lieutenant : Bonne journée les gars !

Tout le monde se lève, Faith part directement chercher une radio, tandis que Bosco traîne un peu. Il sent des bras sur ses épaules.

Marc Antonio : Bien joué mon gars

Petterson : Il était pas trop tôt

Bosco les regarde comme s'ils étaient fous

***Patrouilleuse de 55 Charlie***

Ty : Ton avis ?

Sully : Sur quoi ?

Ty : Très drôle, tout le monde ne parle que de ça au boulot.

Sully : Commérages !

Ty : Aller, franchement, ils sont mignons tous les deux

Sully : Elle est mariée ! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'elle. Mais je ne pense pas…

Ty :… Quoi ? Qu'ils l'aient fait ? Arrête un peu Sully, t'as vu comment ils étaient gênés ? En plus connaissant Bosco !

Sully : Oui, c'est pour ça que je dis ça.

Ty : Attends, plus de la moitié des femmes de cette ville est passée dans son lit et toi tu oses dire qu'il n'aurait pas couché avec Yokas ?

Sully : Ces deux zoziaux là je les connais depuis près de 9ans et Faith doit être réellement la seule personne que Bosco respecte en ce bas monde. Alors crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble.

Ty : ben moi en tout cas j'ai parié pour !

***55 David***

Faith est au volant, Bosco regarde dubitativement par la fenêtre. Faith rompe le silence.

Faith : D'accord, on va se décider à en parler ? Ca va faire près de deux heures qu'on patrouille, et les seules choses que j'ai entendues de toi ce sont des insultes sur le mec qu'on a chopé.

Rien, il ne tourne même pas la tête.

Faith : Je sais que tu es en colère pour hier soir, et je m'excuse ça te va ?

 Toujours rien

Faith : Très bien.

Faith donne un brusque coup de volant, arrête la voiture et sort.

Bosco : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Faith : Sort de la voiture.

Bosco s'exécute. Faith se tient devant lui.

Bosco : Tu veux qu'on en discute ? Très bien ! Commençons d'abord par le fait que je ne comprends toujours pas ton geste. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, un ?

Faith : Tu es en colère parce que je t'ai embrassé.

Bosco : Non, je suis surpris parce que tu m'as embrassé, mais je suis en colère parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

Faith : Tu sais, lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, je… j'ai… disons que j'ai prit conscience du fait que je tenais énormément à toi

Bosco : Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal.

Faith : Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir, de retourner tout ça dans ma tête pour finalement en venir à la conclusion que… que je t'aime bien plus que comme un ami !

Bosco : Pardon ?

Faith : Je sais que c'est complètement fou mais je t'aime !

Bosco reste là, à la regarder, un peu étonné.

Faith (criant) : Dis quelque chose 

Elle s'effondre en larme

Faith (doucement) : Dis quelque chose.

Bosco s'avance vers elle, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front

Bosco : Hé, chut, c'est bon calme-toi

Faith (entre deux sanglots) : Tu me détestes !

Bosco : Tu sais que c'est faux, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Hé ! (Il prend le menton de Faith dans sa main afin de lui faire lever les yeux vers lui) Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te détester, un, tu le sais ? Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose pour te blesser. J'ai été surpris hier soir ça…c'est…je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais jamais je ne voulais te faire du mal. Et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Faith : C'est moi qui t'ai…

Bosco : Non, non. Ecoute, tu as ta famille deux superbes enfants et un mari qui ferait tout pour toi je sais que tu aimes Fred, ne t'en éloignes pas. Tu as besoin de lui.

Faith : Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi

Bosco : Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais pas de cette manière, tu as une vie une belle vie, ne la gâche pas.

Faith : Ca serait la gâcher en étant avec toi ?

Bosco : Tu sais comment je suis avec les femmes. Faith tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère, sur laquelle je peux compter je partage tout avec toi mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans la pensée qu'un jour je puisse te faire du mal en allant voir ailleurs. 

Faith : C'est ma décision. Je t'aime, j'y peux rien, les sentiments ça ne se commande pas.

Bosco : Faith…

Faith : Dis moi que tu n'y as jamais pensé !

Bosco : Pardon ?

Faith : A nous deux, dis-moi que tu n'y avais jamais pensé !

Bosco : Ah…ben je…

Faith : Donc ça t'es venu à l'esprit

Bosco : Peut être mais…

Faith : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêches là, tout de suite, de m'embrasser.

Faith se colle à lui et essaye de l'embrasser.

Bosco : Faith, non…

Il s'écarte d'elle.

Faith : Je vois, c'est parce que je suis la bonne amie de toujours. C'est sûr je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes qui sont passées dans ton lit je n'ai pas leur élégance, leur féminité…

Bosco : Arrête.

Faith : Tu me trouves si repoussante que ça ? Un ?

Bosco : Non

Faith : Alors quoi ? UN ? QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ MOI ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi

Bosco : Faith je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, tu m'entends ? 

Faith : Bien dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi.

Bosco : Faith…

Faith : Un ? Dis-moi !!!

Bosco : Je ne t'aime pas ! Pas comme ça.

Faith : Quoi ?

Bosco : Je…Je suis désolé

Faith : Et c'est toi qui me dis que tu ne veux pas me blesser ?

Bosco : les sentiments ça ne se commandent pas, tu l'as dit toi-même

Faith : Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Croire que toi, Maurice Boscorelli, puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Bosco : Ne le prend pas comme ça.

Faith : Salaud

Elle remonte dans la voiture et part avant même que Bosco ait eu le temps de monter.

Bosco : Si tu savais, Faith, si tu savais…


	13. Une décision difficile

Crooner : Mesdames, messieurs ce soir nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir sur ses planches les pompiers secouristes et les policiers du 55ème. 10 hommes rien que pour vous mesdames, ouvrez bien vos yeux…

Des salves d'applaudissement accompagnent le début de la musique de Bare Jr, You Blow me off…

Dans la salle assiste en majorité au défilé une bonne partie des gens du 55 le reste est complété par des gens de l'extérieur.

Faith est assise à une table avec Sully, Doc et Helen.

Faith : Pourquoi t'es venu ?

Sully : Manquer le défilé de Christopher ? Moi ? Tu rigoles.

Helen : Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?

Doc : Non une fois par an, cette année les gars se sont proposés

Faith : C'est stupide !

Sully : Pourquoi t'es là alors ?

Le crooner sauve Faith en annonçant le premier candidat à passer.

Crooner : Et c'est parti mesdames, on commence par un super pompier en uniforme. (DK s'avance). 85 kilos de muscles rien que pour vous. 

Les femmes commencent à applaudir tandis que DK commence à parader sur la scène et à enlever de manière saccadé mais tout de même sensuelle le haut de son uniforme puis viennent ensuite Marc Antonio, Walsh, Leonetti, Jo, Carlos, qui suscite un bon nombre d'applaudissement. Christopher arrive ensuite sur la scène, les joues cramoisies par la honte et le trac. Il commence à essayer de défaire sa chemise qui se coince dans son pantalon. Derrière les rideaux, Ty, Jimmy et Bosco sont écroulés de rire tout comme la salle entière. Christopher commence à faire la danse du dindon tant et si bien qu'il loupe la marche et se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air en bas de l'estrade. Une vague de fou rire s'empare de la salle, même Sully (c'est pour dire) ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Christopher, un peu concon, se relève et se réfugie derrière les rideaux, où tous ceux déjà passés sont pliés en deux.

Christopher : Oh c'est bon ! Leonetti, Antonio, vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain !

Ty s'avance sur scène, puis Jimmy et Bosco, qui font valser leur chemise dans le public d'une façon assez sensuelle, ce qui attire les applaudissements redoublés et les cris hystériques.

La musique s'arrête et tous les candidats s'avancent sur la scène. Les femmes crient, les hommes applaudissent, le crooner annonce que les votes sont ouverts, en spécifiant bien que seul l'un des candidats devra être choisit.

D'une échelle de 0 à 10, DK reçoit 6, Antonio 7, Walsh 8, Jo 7.5, Carlos 8.5, Christopher (qui a bien faire rire la galerie) 6, Ty 8 et égalité entre Jimmy et Bosco à 9.5. Un nouveau passage est proposé par le crooner pour départager les deux candidats. Les cris redoubles lorsque Jimmy puis Bosco passent chacun leur tour puis l'un en même temps que l'autre.

Lorsque Bosco enlève sa chemise, Faith ne peut s'empêcher de resté fixée sur ce torse, sur ces muscles…repensant à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Bosco il y a une semaine, le dernier échange entre eux deux. Bien sûr il avait essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois elle le repoussait. La semaine avait été plus que laborieuse pour les patrouilles, aucun d'entre eux n'échangeant une seule parole. 

Finalement le vote est prononcé, Bosco gagne. Les policiers se lèvent dans la salle afin de bien narguer les pompiers puis se jettent sur Bosco et le porte en vainqueur. 

Faith part discrètement. 

Sully : Hé ? Où tu vas ?

Faith : Je rentre je suis crevée.

Sully : Ca va ?

Faith : Ouais !

Bosco jette un coup d'œil à la salle. Il ne voit pas Faith. Mais sa déception n'est que de courte durée puisque le bar l'attend avec ses collègues.

Après l'effervescence de la soirée, Bosco reste seul au bar, la salle s'étant vidée de moitié. Ty vient le voir.

Ty : Alors tu fais bande à part ?

Bosco : Quoi ?

Ty : Tu rumines !

Bosco : Je réfléchis

Ty : tu sais que tu nous as fait perdre beaucoup de fric ?

Bosco : J'ai gagné

Ty : Faith et toi ! 

Bosco : Oh !

Ty : Tout le monde vous voit comme un couple

Bosco : ce n'est pas le cas

Ty : Tout le monde se demande aussi ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle te fuit comme ça.

Bosco : A ton avis !

Ty : pourquoi ?

Bosco : Pourquoi quoi ?

Ty : Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

Bosco : Je ne l'aime pas ! Pas comme ça

Ty : Arrête ton char là ! Ca crève les yeux que tu es raide dingue d'elle.

Bosco : Pas du tout.

Ty : C'est ça et moi je suis le Saint Père ! Tu te tortures inutilement là ! 

Bosco : Elle est mariée !

Ty : Elle t'aime

Bosco : Elle a des gosses !

Ty : Et des sentiments ! Crois-moi, lorsqu'une femme mariée te dit qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est qu'elle y a pensé maintes et maintes fois avant de t'en parler et qu'elle a prit en compte un tas de considérations. 

Bosco : Tu veux dire qu'elle a prit en compte la possibilité de divorcer de Fred ?

Ty : Entre autre ! Ecoute Bosco je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais fais-moi confiance. Tu te fais du mal et tu lui fais du mal alors que tout ça pourrait être évité. Faith est une femme comme on en rencontre peu elle pourrait avoir une quantité d'hommes à ses pieds et c'est toi que son cœur à choisit. Pose-toi la question de savoir pourquoi. Mais un conseil va lui parler.

Bosco : Et si elle refuse ?

Ty : Rien n'est pire qu'une femme amoureuse et blessée. T'as fait une connerie, à toi de la réparer. 

Bosco : Ouais !

Ty : Va la voir.

Bosco : Merci Ty

Bosco regarde Ty s'en aller.

***Appartement de Faith***

Elle rentre discrètement, croyant tout le monde endormit mais s'aperçoit que Fred est assis dans le canapé, fixant une grande enveloppe posée sur la table devant lui.

Faith : Fred ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

Fred : Je t'attendais. C'était bien cette soirée.

Faith : Oui, très animée. Bosco a gagné.

Fred : Bien.

Faith : Ca va ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Fred : Lorsque je suis rentré du boulot j'ai trouvé cette enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres. J'ai trouvé ça curieux qu'un cabinet d'avocat s'adresse à toi alors je l'ai ouverte.

Faith : Tu as quoi ? Cette enveloppe m'était adressée.

Fred (restant très calme) : Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Faith (posant son sac et soupirant) : Ecoute Fred (elle va s'asseoir près de son mari) comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, ça ne va plus entre nous. On n'arrête pas de se disputer et les enfants s'en rendent compte. Charlie est toujours chez des amis de peur de nous entendre hausser la voix. J'ai bien réfléchit tu sais, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que le divorce serait la meilleure solution. Pour nous. Pour les enfants.

Fred : Pour toi ?

Faith : Pardon ?

Fred (toujours calme) : Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se dispute. Et habituellement nous avons toujours réussi à trouver un compromis.

Faith : Je suis fatiguée Fred fatiguée de tout ça, de ses disputes qui n'en finissent pas.

Fred : Fatiguée de moi ?

Faith ne répond pas

Fred : Je déduis par ce silence que j'ai raison.

Faith : Non ce n'est pas ça…

Fred : Bosco ?

Faith : Quoi ?

Fred : Ne te fatigue pas, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous

Faith : Il n'y a rien entre nous.

Fred : Ca m'étonne de lui ! En tout cas j'ai bien vu depuis quelques temps que tes sentiments envers lui ont évolués.

Faith : C'est…non…

Fred : Ne t'excuses pas les sentiments sont humains. Même pour Bosco !

Faith : Ne rend pas Bosco responsable de l'échec de notre mariage.

Fred : Je ne l'accuse de rien. Nous devons nous en prendre qu'à nous même pour ça. Je dis simplement que tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui t'aident à prendre cette décision.

Faith : Ca va faire 17ans Fred. Je n'en peux plus. J'espère simplement que tu es de mon avis 

Fred : Laisse moi réfléchir d'accord ? Je crois que les documents qui se trouvent dans l'enveloppe me concernent avant tout.

Faith : Ouais

Fred : Maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes.

Faith (étonnée) : Quoi ?

Fred (toujours très calme) : J'aimerais que tu partes d'ici pour cette nuit et que tu ailles le voir.

Faith (abasourdi) : Je ne comprends pas

Fred : Ca va faire une semaine que tu rumines comme un lion en cage alors va le voir s'il te plait. Que je sache que si nous divorçons c'est, du moins pour toi, pour une cause qui en vaut la peine. Maintenant sort s'il te plait.

Faith : Bien.

Elle s'exécute et sort de l'appartement étonnée que Fred ait agit aussi calmement. A l'intérieur Fred commence à sangloter.

Every breath you take   
Every move you make   
Every bond you break   
Every step you take   
I'll be watching you   
  


**_Faith marche dans la rue, seule, pleurant, ne sachant pas où aller_**

  
Every single day   
Every word you say   
Every game you play   
Every night you stay   
I'll be watching you   
  


**_Bosco est dans son appartement, regardant une photo de lui et de Faith_**

  
Oh can't you see   
You belong to me   
How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take   
  


**_Fred se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de ses enfants, les regarde puis referme doucement, il se tourne et continue à pleurer._**

  
Every move you make   
Every vow you break   
Every smile you fake   
Every claim you stake   
I'll be watching you   
  


**_Faith se présente à la porte de Bosco. Il lui ouvre. Elle est en pleure. Il la fait entrer et la prend dans ses bras afin de la consoler._**

  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace   
I dream at night I can only see your face   
I look around but it's you I can't replace   
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace   
I keep crying baby, baby please   
  


**_Fred regarde les papiers, des larmes tombent dessus et les mouillent_**

  
Oh can't you see   
You belong to me   
How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take   
  


**_Bosco emmène Faith s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle pose la tête sur son épaule, et sanglote_**

  
Every move you make   
Every vow you break   
Every smile you fake   
Every claim you stake   
I'll be watching you   
  


**_Fred signe les papiers; Bosco et Faith se sont endormis. _**

  
Every move you make   
Every step you take   
I'll be watching you   
  
I'll be watching you


End file.
